The Boost
by RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou
Summary: Forks has two new families and two new secrets. What will happen when the children carrying the most precious secrets of their lives fall in love and secrets are revealed? Is one secret is more dangerous than the other? And will love be tested?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue.

.

Forks, Washington- the rich area.

It was an unusual day in Forks. Two families decided to move into two houses across the street from each other. They knew nothing about each other, just that they were now neighbors. One of the houses was meant for a large family- it was painted white and had seven bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. The Cullen family was moving into this gigantic mansion. The Cullen's consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and their four sons, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Carlisle was the oldest of the boys, with striking sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Emmett is the next child. He's a serious body builder with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The last two Cullen's are Jasper, followed closely by Edward. Jasper has honey blonde hair and amazing green blue eyes. Edward has untidy bronze hair and green eyes. The other house was smaller and only had four bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Its new owners are the Swan girls. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. They no longer live with any parents. Esme is the oldest, with caramel colored hair Rosalie and Alice are next in the family- but both completely opposite of each other. Rosalie has the perfect body- complete with amazing blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She cares most about her image out of the entire family. Alice has a petite frame with short black hair and eyes that started green at the pupil and went out to brown. Alice is the most ecstatic one of the girls and always has a positive attitude. Youngest is Bella, with long brown hair and creamy chocolate brown eyes. Each family has a secret that shapes their life, that nobody can find out or it would mean disaster. What happens when the kids go to the same school and start to fall in love? Do they share their biggest secrets or stay with each other as a family and say goodbye to love?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPOV**

We were at the Cullen's for dinner Edward's hand lightly placed on my knee.

"So do you girls live by yourselves?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Yes we do," Esme said in a polite tone. "We have for awhile."

"How do you make enough money to live in a house like yours?" Mr. Cullen asked.

_lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body  
lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body  
chocolate lolli  
cherry lolli  
'nilla lolli  
pink lolli  
red hot  
red hot  
red hot hot  
make that lolli pop  
make that lolli pop  
make that lolli pop  
make that lolli pop  
_My phone started to go off-the caller id said _Danny. _Danny is our head man so to say: he comes up with all our job opportunities.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to answer this."

"Go ahead dear." Mrs. Cullen said.

"I'll only be a moment." I left the room and walked to a more secluded part of the house. . "'Hello?"

"Bells!" Danny said.

"What's up? the girls and I are kinda at dinner with our boyfriends and their parents."

"Oh. Well we got a job for you - retrieve 50 cars in 3 days the reward 2 million."

"Wow. Let me talk to the girls and I'll tell you what they say."

"Kay bye." Danny said . I closed my phone and walked back into the dining room.

" Hey girls, can I talk to you for a sec.?" They nodded and followed me out.

**EPOV**

Something was up. They couldn't possibly have a normal job and make enough money to live in a house like theirs.

We all heard the muffled sound of Bella talking to her sisters, mom looked so confused.

" 50 ... in 3... exotic...extra help... call in favors..."

"We are so in!" Rosalie exclaimed. I heard shuffling, and the family straightened thier postures.

--

Summary, Forks has two new families and two new secrets. What will happen when the children carrying the most precious secrets of their lives fall in love and secrets are revealed? When one secret is more dangerous than the other? And when love is tested?


	2. Moving Day

Chapter 1: Moving day

Chapter 1: Moving day

BPOV

Today we had to move to hell, Forks Washington, I've visited there before and prefer Phoenix because it doesn't rain as much as it does in Forks. We moved here because we almost got caught by the cops, every time that happens we move. Esme said that this general area is 'hot' for what we do. I'm driving my black Mustang, Rose is driving her red BMW, Alice has her yellow Porsche, and Esme has her silver Mercedes. We are in the boosting business, we steal cars for a living and get paid a good amount for it . We entered town limits, Esme leading the way. I followed everyone except the moving van, which was driven by and ill-tempered guy who was really starting to piss me off.

We finally pulled up to a beautiful white house- complete with a wrap around porch, a driveway big enough to hold ten cars, two garages, and a gorgeous wrought iron gate at the entrance.

"Earth to Bella! What are you staring at?" Alice said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, its just people are moving in next door and I'm curious to see what they look like. Aren't you?" I said. By this time Esme and Rosalie were next to us.

"They are probably nerds to be able to own a house like that," Rosalie stated.

"For once I agree with Rose," Esme said.

Five cars pulled up, a silver jaguar a silver Mercedes, a maroon Jeep,a yellow Ferrari, and a black Vanquish. A couple stepped out of the Jaguar, followed by a Blondie in the Mercedes and a boy from the Jeep with HUGE muscles. A honey blonde stepped out of the Ferrari, looked around, then followed the others. The Vanquish door opened and out stepped a Greek God. He had untidy bronze hair and hypnotizing topaz eyes that I wanted to look in forever. God, I wanted him.

"God damn!" I breathed, still staring.

"God damn is right look at the one with the muscles!" Rose said.

"Hell no look at the honey blond one, he could be a model!" Alice cried.

"Look at the blond one! He is H-O-T!" Esme sighed

"Fuck no look at the Greek God with the bronze hair, God damn!" I breathed."I could stare forever, but that moving dude looks pretty pissed. Let's get him out before he starts suspecting anything."

"I know," Esme said, just a bit down now. "You can just start bringing everything into the house- put it wherever," she told the moving guy.

I _really_ wanted that gorgeous boy to look my way, so I walked to my car and retrieved my secret weapon- silly string. I pulled out two cans and sprayed the three googly- eyed girls straight in the face.

"HELL NO YOU DIDN'T!!" Rose screamed.

"HELL YEAH I DID!" I screamed back.

"IT'S ON BITCH!" Esme screamed, Alice ran to her car to get hers. No doubt that the neighbors were staring at us now. _Who fucking cares __I'm__ having fun!_ I thought and continued my war with the girls. By this time we were laughing so hard that I thought I would piss myself. I got Rose in the back of the headand she came after me. I took off down the drive and onto the street. The four boys were watching us now. Rose finally caught me and then covered me in hot pink.

"Truce!" I called even though I had my hand behind my back fingers crossed.

"Okay, let's go get Alice and Esme!" she decided

"YAY!" I squealed clapping my hands. _God! I've been hanging around Alice too much!! _

"As much fun as I'm having I want to get our stuff unpacked and get in bed- we start school tomorrow," Esme sighed.

"Ugh!" Rose complained

"Honestly why do we have to go? We always get hit on and one of us ends up gettitng stalked. Five bucks says that four losers won't leave us alone and we will have to use force on them," Alice said She had a good point, every new school is like that. I don't know why they ever follow me around because I'm the ugliest of the four of us.

"Yeah, when we use force all we have to do is call in Rose!" I chuckled.

"That's what I'm here for!" She grinned. The rest of us just nodded along with her. She loves the spot light and star treatment.; I on the other hand avoid it. Esme is in the middle and Alice loves to shop- I hate that too and always get dragged along against my will. Her biggest threat to get me to go is saying that she will key my car or knock out the windows with a two-by-four. Esme and Rose go along with it because when Alice is mad she is fucking scary. She goes evil physco pixie on you, which is one of the most terrifying things to live through. when I piss her off I leave the house for a night to save my ass. I am the plain Jane who loves to read and write I also do all the cooking in the house; nobody argues about that because I make good food.

"Bells can you make some food?" Alice called.

"Nah I'm unpacking, can we order pizza instead?" I hollered down the stairs.

"Fine! But now we can't have pizza again this week!" Rose called.

"Fine with me!" I shot back. It's our family tradition. It started when my parents were still around. We could only have one form of takeout a week. Last week it was Mexican the week before Chinese and so on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the pizza arrived we were all downstairs and had two boxes empty within fifteen minutes. All the moving we did to day caused quite an appetite; we haven't eaten like this since the last time we moved four years ago.

_Flashback_

_We had just moved into or home in Phoenix, it was a long haul from New York and we were starving, I called up the Chinese place and got four tubs of chicken lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, orange chicken and chicken fried rice__ each__. Twenty minutes later and four starving girls the delivery arrived. The food was gone within ten minutes. _

_Back to the present_

By the time we finished it was ten o'clock and unfortunately we had school tomorrow. I went to my room and got in my dark blue pajamas. My room is dark blue with a light blue ceiling, light blue blankets, and a white couch, desk and dresser. The curtains and room trimming are white. Alice's room is the same way except for pink and black, Rose's is scarlet red and black, and Esme's is cream and burgundy. Tomorrow we would start our fun filled day at Forks high. _Yeah right._ I mean honestly is their mascot a fork? A knife? A spoon? What the hell is it?

I hoestly dont know and all i know is tomarrow we get to start hell!

_BEEP! _Stupid alarm clock always goes off in the middle of a good dream, i was dreaming of cars and when our next job was.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

"WHAT NOW?"

"OUR BIKES ARE HERE!" Esme called. I jumped out of bed and sprinteed downstairs to see my bike. It is a midnight blue yamaha. Alice had a hot pink one, Rosalies is scarlet red and Esme has a silver one. Also on the plus side today is a cloudy day but no rain yet.

"Lets ride them and show these preppy snobs what we've got." Rosse said.

"I agree and i say we wear our leather outfits to." Alice cheered. THe outfits consisted of a corset the color of our bike, black leather pants, heels and a black leather coat that has our name on the back in our bikes colors.

"Oh, and to surprise them lets put our hair in our helmets." I cheered.

"Sounds good," Esme said.

"Ladies you know the drill," Alice said with a knowing look, "SO LETS GET MOVING!" We started laughing but we were imeadiatly silenced by Alices serious look. I ran to my room to put on my midnight blue strapless corset, black leather pants, heels and grab my jacket. I found my helmet at the bottom of the stairs and went out to my baby, while I was waiting I cheacked for scratches, everyone else filled out and we got on our bikes.

"Lets do this bitches!" Rose said then she coasted down the dirve. The rest of us followed in suite and we made our way to the high school. We sped past a silver mercadies filled with boys. Entering the parking lot it was all expensive cars. we found a space next to a diffrent siver mercadies, I shut off my bike and took off my helmet, guys heads turned our way, Alice and Esme were a bit creeped out and Rose had an evil glare on her face. This will not be fun, and to make it worse our new neighboors parked next to us and wont stop staring.

"Lets get this over with," Esme sighed while taking off her gloves, I followed her example and walked to the main biulding, We walked in the office and a woman with curly red hair was sitting at the desk.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Cope, can i help you?"

"We are the swans, I'm Bella, thats Rosalie, Alice, and Esme," i said pointing out my sisters.

"Okay here are your schudules,"

_1st English Mrs. Rizzo_

_2nd Government Mrs. Vigil_

_3rd Trigonomitry Mrs. Cleere_

_4th Spanish Mrs. Kunz_

_5th Lunch_

_6th Biology Mr. Banner_

_7th Art Mr. Davidson_

_8th Gym Coach Clapp_

Looking over the schudules i noticed that we all had the same classes, this day wont be half bad. And on the plus side all of our lockers were right next to each others. Walking down the hall we got lustful glances, we made it to our lockers and I took off my jacket and stoed my helmet in the top.

"Oh come on!" I whined. "I dont want to be the only one looking like this and its bound to get hot."

"Shes got a point," Alice said and removed her jacked to reviel a hot pink corset, Rose did the same and her scarled corset is now showing. Esme ripped hers off to reviel a silver corset that looks amazing on her. We started to walk to English and got several cat calls, looks and a group of four boys came up to us and asked us for our number.

We sat down at the table and moments later a group of snobby guys came and sat next to us. They promptly introduced themselves as Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Justin. We politely introduced our selves and Mike asked me out, Tyler asked Esme, Eric asked Alice and Justin asked Rosalie and we politely decliened. God how i hate preppy snobs who think that they can have what ever they want.

So we had losers sit with us at lunch and they deluded themselves into thinking that they had a chance with us. After lunch we made ouur way to our lockers when we saw two unwanted visitors. My exboyfriend, Jack, and Esme's ex-boyfriend, Louis. We left them because they would get drunk and smack us around, Rose and Alice saved us from being raped, we left them and moved, now i want to know how these fuckers found us.

"Louis," Esme said in a chill voice.

"Esme sweety," Louis said, Esme just rolled her eyes

"Jack," I hissed.

"Bella babe," He said in a supposed to be loving voice. We opened our lockers and pulled out jackets and helmets, I gave Alice and Rose my "run for it" look and they walked back to the parking lot. All this time the cullens were watching us with interest, The big burly one and the honey blond watched Alice and Rose leave and fallowed them out.

"What do you want?" I barked. Esme was also getting fed up.

"Come back to us and we will leave the other two alone." Louis said getting a little to close to Esme.

"Back the fuck up you stupid bastard!" I almost yelled at Louis, he didnt need to know that he intimidated Esme abit.

"Listen up you little bitch," Jack threatened

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" I took a chance to peek at Esme and she looked a little shooken up from Louis and me bringing up the fact that Jack would smack me around, and then a set of amazing topaz eyes caught my attention. He looked realy pissed, same with the blonde one. Looking back to Esme we understood what we had to do, the groin shot. Winking we nailed them in the soft spot and ran, we had our jackets on and pry looked stupid trying to put on our helmets. We ran to the parking lot and down the stairs I looked back to see how close the two shit heads were and I saw the other two Cullen boys fallowing us. In two minutes flat we were on our bikes speedind down the road running from our past. Checking my mirrors I saw a silver mercadies on our tail the driver looked to be our blonde neightboor that Esme has the hots for. When we reached the house there was a gap in the gate big enough for us to get our bikes through and then they slammed shut. A garage was open and we slid in on our bikes closing the door behind us. The door that connects the garage to the house opened to reviel a worried looking Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah and I noticed the cullen boys looking pissed when Bella said to Jack, 'what are you going to do? hit me?' and then they fallowed us home, I think but im not sure that they are using their car as a block." Esme sighed, she was shaking.

"They are," Rose said.

"THats nice of them but i noticed that their eyes go from topaz to pitch black isnt that weird?"

"Kinda," All three said in usion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night we looked outside to see the Cullen boys leaning on the car talking and laughing. Curiosity burned in me to figure out why they helped us and why they are blocking our house.

"Hey, who wants to go with me and talk to them?" Looking at them i saw that Alice was holding Esme as she was shaking and Rosalie looked pissed off.

"Lets all go," Alice said. I nodded an ok and we made our way out the door and down the drive.

"So after you guys fallowed Rosalie and Alice, Carlisle and i stayed behind with Bella and Esme. They kneed those fuckers in the groin and ran, we kicked them in the ribs once or twice." A velvety voice said. The burly one noticed us and told the others to turn around.

"I-I just wanted to say th...thank you for helping us today, you didnt have to." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Its ok," the blonde one said looking at Esme.

"Can we ask one question?" the honey blond said.

"Yeah," Alice sighed.

"WHo were they?"

"THey were our," I pointed to Esme and myself, "ex-boyfriends." I started to shake and look around thinking that they were in the shadows watching us. Rosalie walked up to me and put her arm around me.

"Do you mind if i ask one more?" THe bronze haired one inquired.

"Go ahead," Rose replied.

"What did you mean when you said 'what are you going to do? Hit me?'"

"Um, they kinda smacked me and Esme around when they were drunk" I broke down sobbign.

"Shh, Bells its ok, I wont let him get near you again," Rose chanted, Alice was saying the same to Esme.

"Do you guys want to come in for a minute?" Alice asked.

"Sorry but we have to go." The burly one said.

"Wait!" Alice cried.

"Yeah," The said in usion.

"Can we get you names?"

"Sure." the blonde said, "I'm Carlisle, thats Jasper," he said pointing to the honey blond, "Emmett," Carlisle said pointing to the big one, "and Edward." he sighed pointing to the greek god. Jasper got into the car and moved it into their driveway while Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward walked back home.

"Lets go inside." Alice sighed. We all turned and walked up the drive and with my luck i tripped over the air. _Smooth Bella! Im sure Edward was wathcing!_ my mind scolded its self. We made it in side and went to bed.

**So what do you think?? Should i continue or just give up? and if you really want to undersand upcoming chapters watch Gone in 60 Seconds, it is an amazing movie**

**Sydney or RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou**


	3. Realization

Prologue.

.

Forks, Washington- the rich area.

It was an unusual day in Forks. Two families decided to move into two houses across the street from each other. They knew nothing about each other, just that they were now neighbors. One of the houses was meant for a large family- it was painted white and had seven bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. The Cullen family was moving into this gigantic mansion. The Cullen's consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and their four sons, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Carlisle was the oldest of the boys, with striking sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Emmett is the next child. He's a serious body builder with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The last two Cullen's are Jasper, followed closely by Edward. Jasper has honey blonde hair and amazing green blue eyes. Edward has untidy bronze hair and green eyes. The other house was smaller and only had four bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Its new owners are the Swan girls. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. They no longer live with any parents. Esme is the oldest, with caramel colored hair Rosalie and Alice are next in the family- but both completely opposite of each other. Rosalie has the perfect body- complete with amazing blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She cares most about her image out of the entire family. Alice has a petite frame with short black hair and eyes that started green at the pupil and went out to brown. Alice is the most ecstatic one of the girls and always has a positive attitude. Youngest is Bella, with long brown hair and creamy chocolate brown eyes. Each family has a secret that shapes their life, that nobody can find out or it would mean disaster. What happens when the kids go to the same school and start to fall in love? Do they share their biggest secrets or stay with each other as a family and say goodbye to love?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPOV**

We were at the Cullen's for dinner Edward's hand lightly placed on my knee.

"So do you girls live by yourselves?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Yes we do," Esme said in a polite tone. "We have for awhile."

"How do you make enough money to live in a house like yours?" Mr. Cullen asked.

_lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body  
lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body  
chocolate lolli  
cherry lolli  
'nilla lolli  
pink lolli  
red hot  
red hot  
red hot hot  
make that lolli pop  
make that lolli pop  
make that lolli pop  
make that lolli pop  
_My phone started to go off-the caller id said _Danny. _Danny is our head man so to say: he comes up with all our job opportunities.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to answer this."

"Go ahead dear." Mrs. Cullen said.

"I'll only be a moment." I left the room and walked to a more secluded part of the house. . "'Hello?"

"Bells!" Danny said.

"What's up? the girls and I are kinda at dinner with our boyfriends and their parents."

"Oh. Well we got a job for you - retrieve 50 cars in 3 days the reward 2 million."

"Wow. Let me talk to the girls and I'll tell you what they say."

"Kay bye." Danny said . I closed my phone and walked back into the dining room.

" Hey girls, can I talk to you for a sec.?" They nodded and followed me out.

**EPOV**

Something was up. They couldn't possibly have a normal job and make enough money to live in a house like theirs.

We all heard the muffled sound of Bella talking to her sisters, mom looked so confused.

" 50 ... in 3... exotic...extra help... call in favors..."

"We are so in!" Rosalie exclaimed. I heard shuffling, and the family straightened thier postures.

**But Alices Visions Aren't Set In Stone. The Future Can Always Change. . . **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary, Forks has two new families and two new secrets. What will happen when the children carrying the most precious secrets of their lives fall in love and secrets are revealed? When one secret is more dangerous than the other? And when love is tested?


	4. Fun and Games

Chapter 3: Fun and games.

BPOV

The week had passed in the same way, going to school getting hit on, and having the slut army yell at us for talking to _their_ men. It was Friday night and my sisters knew what day it was for me. We were walking out to Esme's Mercedes when we saw Lauren, Jessica, Rachel, and Lisbel flirting with the boys. Jealousy flared in out eyes. Edward didn't seem happy about Lauren hanging all over him either.

"Let's just keep walking; we don't want them to attempt to key our cars again." Rose said, still a little irked at them for attempting to key her BMW M3. Lauren got a black eye for that. We were walking past Emmett's huge jeep when Lauren started talking loud enough for us to hear.

"So Edward do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Lauren said trying, but falling miserably, to be seductive and puffing out her chest.

"Actually I already have plans." He sighed.

"Oh well, we can do it another time!" She squealed and walked off. We were at Esme's car by now and we all slid in laughing at the Barbies. Rose and Alice were laughing so hard that they were crying, their faces had me laughing so hard that I was about to pee myself.

"Stop! You're going to make me pee!" I cried, and that made them laugh harder. Esme picked up the pace, we pulled into the drive way, when she shut off the engine I went flying out of the car and running as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom. I made it with a second to spare. . (LOL that happened to me yesterday and I only have two bathrooms in my house and three people needed to pee. I almost hit my dad and I tripped over a cat!) I walked out and they were laughing still.

"Bella... you... looked like... a... DUCK... the way... you ran!" Alice managed to get out between giggles.

"Thanks now I know that I am loved." I said with heavy sarcasm walking to the fridge. I grabbed a Mountain Dew, stuck my tongue out at them and went to the garage and took the tarp off of my other car. A grabber orange 2005 Mustang with the custom grill and spoiler, I also had them put on a black hood, new rims, that were painted orange, and then do the interior grabber orange and black. I tinted the windows one shade lighter than illegal, in pearl orange; also I put in orange under glow. Rosalie did some work on the engine for me. This was my baby, no one but me drives it, and it only comes out on Friday night to street race.

"Damn! That's nice! Can I drive it?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" I hollered.

"Why not?"

"Because it is MY car! I haven't even let my sisters drive it!"

"Oh." Emmett said in a defeated tone. I turned to my car and put on the under glow. "THAT'S AWESOME!" He screamed out and started to jump up and down like a little kid. Everyone else came running out and started laughing at Emmett; Rosalie smacked him over the head.

"Ah Bells, its not another night is it?" Esme asked.

"Yup!" I said with a huge smile.

"What night?" Edward asked.

"Every Friday night I go street racing! Now if you will excuse me I need to change." I said walking out of the garage and to my room to find my corset in grabber orange, my leather pants and my jacket, along with the necklace. walking back to the garage my sisters shot me disappointed looks.

"Bells! Don't get caught!" Alice hollered.

"I won't, and I won't get into any trouble with guys!" I said getting in the car, turning the under glow back on, and revving the engine. I rolled down my windows and was about to turn up the music when Edward leaned in.

"Let me go with you." He pleaded.

"Edward, I don't know," I sighed.

"Bells it would make us feel better!" Rose said.

"Fine get in, if you slam the door you are dead, if you scratch it, ding it, or you are just mean to my car, you are dead. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said getting in. Headstrong was playing on the CD; I reached for the knob to turn it up.

"And don't touch the stereo!" I sighed and then started to sing.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Chorus:  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

Verse 2:  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Chorus  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
I can't give everything away  
(This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away

Verse 3:  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Chorus  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong,  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
(This is not where you belong)  
I can't give everything away  
(This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything (where you belong)  
(This is not where you belong)

We were pulling out of the drive way, and onto the street when I had a feeling that a cop was around so I turned down the radio and shut off the under glow until we were clear of the cops. I floored it down the road red lining it. (Red lining is when you are going faster that the speedometer says, the needle is all the way to the right and a car can go 60 mph faster than the speedometer says) Edward was chill with the speed which surprised me, the only people that really like it is my family.

OoOoOoOo **5 min later** OoOoOoOo

We pulled up to the spot where the race was on an old highway. I saw a line up of three other cars. A Ferrari, fire engine red, a black and lime green Porsche, and a Camero, an older model that reminded me of Bumble Bee from Transformers. I rolled up the windows for the element of surprise. I pulled up next to the cars and noticed that Mike Newton was leaning against the Camero. Edward growled, he hated Newton as much as I do. Killing the engine I stepped out of the car and got cat calls.

"Bella! Are you going to be the start girl? 'Cause you know the winner gets a night with them." Mike said.

"Dick-wad would I be driving a car like that to just start the race? And wearing a jacket like this?" He looked puzzled. "Let me answer that for you, HELL NO! I'm participating in the race." The guys looked at me like I was crazy. Edward stepped out of the car. The guys looked at him and then started laughing.

"She is 100 percent serious." He said and looked at me. "And the car is hers. I just saw it not even two hours ago when she pulled the tarp off." He answered their unspoken question.

"Now are we going to race or what?" I asked them.

"Yeah, it's a straight shot, down to the trees covered in glow sticks. We got someone down there to tell us the winner." Mike said. And then Jessica Stanly stepped out of his car to start the race. We all got in our cars. The other losers cars sounded like rice-burners and then mine came to life making Jessica jump. I picked my song carefully. - Pour Some Sugar on Me. The song started blaring through my speakers when Jessica signaled go.

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!  
_The stereo kept getting louder and louder on the way down the strip. (And in a mustang you can upgrade your stereo to a shaker, and the shaker gets louder when the car goes faster. My dad has one in his and its awesome!)_  
__Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
_By now I had passed every one and was on gear five. _  
Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_Edward and I were winning, rapidly approaching the finish line, Everyone was about two hundred feet behind me, I droped down to gear four._  
__I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah__  
_We crossed the finish line, and I had a huge grin on my face. The Ferrari placed second, Porsche third, and Mike last. I turned off the car, stepping out with a victorious smile.

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

"Hand it over boys, I expect about fifteen hundred." They had to do the walk of shame to hand me the money. I took it all and counted while they were still there. I had fifteen hundred in my hands. "Thanks again boys!" I called getting in with Edward on the other side. Turning on the car Pour Some Sugar on Me started to play again. I switched on under glow and my head lights. I carefully flipped around and headed back home._  
__You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

guitar solo

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!

"That was interesting!" Edward said, "Next time you should take Emmett, he would enjoy it." We pulled up the drive way and in the garage, I shut off the engine and everything else. I hopped out the same time Edward did and tripped. My face was approaching the floor, my nose was a half an inch of the ground when two freezing cold stone arms caught me. I quickly wiggled out of his grasp and we went inside.

* * *

**It's hard to find a picture of the jacket so I am going to have to take pictures of mine! But it's SEXY! And pictures of the bikes and car are on my profile. And sorry that it took so long to update, I had volleyball tryouts and unfoutunetly I didnt make the team. And it'll be a while untill I update again beacuse I have my summer assignment that I need to finish and I start school on the 25th. **

**Sydney**


	5. A Swans Life Part 1

Sorry that it took so long! I started High School and I'm in all honors so i have alot of homework every night! Good news i found something i was looking for to help me with the story so i can hopefuly finish it soon! Review please! I am also putting A New Day on hold so i can finish The Boost!

Thanks RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou

Boost chap 4

A Swans life. Part 1

Epov

Bella and I got home from her night of street racing. She had a huge goofy grin on her face from winning. I on the other hand was still disgusted at Mikes thoughts. That stupid fucking pervert! He needs to learn to respect wemon like we did in 1918 right before the Spanish Influenza hit.

_Damn! Thats a nice car I wonder who the driver is? _Mikes thoghts from when he saw the car to when Bella won would not leave my head. _Its a GABBER MUSTANG! You have to be shootin' money out the ass to own one of those! Oh! the door is opening, I cant wait to see what this guy looks like. Is that BELLA! Oh shes lookin fine! I wonder if she is the starter girl, 'Cause if she is I so gotta win! _The nasty images of that vile thing and Bella would not leave my mind. Jealousy flared inside me, what I would give to be a human and spend the rest of my life with her. But I cant and I refuse to damn her to an eternity of night. Bella parked the Grabber next to her black one, bit in this light it looked to have a blue hue.

"If your confused it has a two tone paint. And a hue. In the sunlight its a midnight blue and in Forks it looks black." She said stroking the front quarter panel by the wheel.

"Oh, thats cool. Who did it for you? I might want to do that to the Vanquish." I said.

"The guy that did it is in Pheonix. And you dont want to do that to the Vanquish. Rose can fiddle around with its inards." She sighed.

"I may have to take her up on that offer."

"She will like that, she hasnt been able to get her hands on a Vanquish yet, and I see that look. She wont steal it! She'll fix it up and take a drive!" She said then started walking to the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah." I said and fallowed her. We walked in the house and saw Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle in the kitchen. They all looked up and Rose gave Bella a look that said _did you win?_ Emmett looked at me and asked _Did you kiss her?_ I shook my head no.

"Bitches! I won and got FIFTEEN HUNDRED!" She squeeled. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme looked at her wied eyed, and she laughed. It sounded like bells.

"You know what this means!" Esme said.

"SHOT TIME!" They all squealed at once then walked into the kitchen and pulled out the Jose Cuervo and BAcardie, and margarita mix.

"You guys want any?" ALice asked. We shook our heads no, vampires dont like alcohol. "Your loss then!" Jasper just shook his head with a small smile on his face. THe girls walked to the shots and smiled.

"To victory!" Bella cried out and then they clanked glasses and downed it.

"To us!" Rose said and then they downed the other. They did this for a bit and when they were drunk Alice suggested DDR. That didnt end verry well.

/ Three hours later \\\\\\\  
Bella had way to much to drink, my guess is that she will have a masive hang over and want an Advil and water. I placed them on her night stand and sat down on her white couch making sure not to mess up the dark blue balnkets. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, its like she forgets everything that has happened to her and is getting on with life. Sadly I cant be part of her life, I am damned to an eternity of darkness and she will be able to get to the gates of heaven and it would be a crime not to let this angel in. _Bella started to toss and turn, her face scrunching up as if it was in pain.

"No! Jack dont!" She sobbed, "You're drunk and I didnt do anything! Get off me! Edward help!" She was sobbing unconrtolably dreaming of what that bastard did to her. I got up and sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand while my free hand wiped away all of her tears. She visibly relaxed at my touch. "Thank you Edward." She sighed and rolled to press herself closer to me. I untangled her from the sheets and layed down next to her. Bella snuggled agianst my form and went to sleep. Hopefuly with peaceful dreams. Every once and a while she would say my name while she slept and would bury her face in my chest when she was getting a bad dream. Dawn was about to break and Bella started to stir, it was way to early for her to be up so I hummed her a song that I wrote just for her. THat did the trick and she went into a deep sleep. I decoded to check everyones thoughts, ALice was dreaming about shopping with the rest of us, Jasper was thinking about Alice, Rose was dreaming of cars, Emmett thinking about Rose, Esme dreaming of the house that they had seen on Daytona Beach, and Carlisle was thinking about his feature with Esme. _How I would love to have her in my life! SHe is amazing, when I tell her about what we are I am going to askher if she wants to be changed and spend eterinity with me._ Jasper and Emmett were thinking somthing along those lines. I am selfish enough to want Bella to be imortal but she has a feature ahead of her.

"I love you Edward." She sighed. My dead heart flipped, how could this angel love me?

"I love you too, Bella." I said and when I spoke it I said the truth. Her life was interesting. She didnt seem to be scared when she saw me sitting in a chair, she seemed happy. Her hair looked like a haystack and was falling in her face, her doe like eyes were still clowded with sleep. Yet she still looked beautiful.

"Morning" she sighed.

"Good morning," I said to her.

"Ouch!"

"Whats wrong?"

"I've got a headache." she said covering her eyes. I chuckled at her and she moved her arm to shoot me a death glare. I pointed to the bed side table still laughing, she looked over and saw the two pain pills and the glass of water. She grabbed them greedly and swallowed. "Thank you," she said.

"That's what you get for drinking to much," I chuckled and gave her a dazziling smile. She flushed a beautiful shade of chrimson and walked to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

"Give me a minute please." She mumbled, walking to the bathroom.

"Go ahead," I smiled, "I think I am going to go downstairs to find my brothers."

"Okay," she sighed and then winked at me. _Did she just wink at me!_ Then her beautiful smile gave her away.

_I think I'm in love! _Emmett thought

_She is so beautiful, even when she wakes up. _Carlisle's thoughts drifted into my mind.

_How can something that small hve so much energy, even after getting up? _Jasper questioned himself.

_I am so in love!_ Alice, Esme and Rosalie thought.

_Bella looks so happy when she is with Edward, _Alice thought.

"It's so irritating you know." I said to my brothers who were sitting in the main room.

"What is?" Emmett asked.

"Not being able to hear Bellas thoughts. It is very fusterating." Jasper snickered.

"Yeah, but atleast I can warn you if they are going to do something stupid!" I groweled.

"Oh yeah, Edward does have a point." Carlisle said,

"Now you know what its like to be us!" Jasper said with a smirk.

'Shut it Mr. Emotional before I shut you up!" We were to busy in our arugment to hear a gasp from upstairs.

"ALICE!" Emse, Rosalie, and Bella screamed out, Jasper was the first one up making a mad dash for the stairs, then the rest of us followed. At the top of the stairs we took a left into Alices room, the door was open and when we looked in we saw Alice on the ground with a dazed look, Rosalie and Bella holding her hands and Esme coming in from the bathroom with a wet rag, she placed it on Alices forhead and gently pushed the hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Jaspe inquired. The girls jumped they didn't seem to notice us enter the room, they didnt say a word but went back to their sister. _They are anxious and confused, I dont know why though,_ Jasper tought. Off of his thoughts I decided to take a peek into the girls minds.

_Shit! This is bad! It happened at the wrong time! _Rose was obviously worried about a family secert.

_Oh my gosh should we tell the boys? Or would they just run away? _Esme thought. Lastly I decieded to look at Alices mind and got a bunch of images, like a vision, in the vision was Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and me. _Where is Bella? _The next images were startling, Bella standing over two graves, the wind blowing leaves across the ground and playing with her hair. The next image that flashed up was Bella driving the Grabber in the middle of the night on a deserted road, she could only be seen by the lights on the dashboard, the faint orange iluminating her beauty, she had a look of concentration on her face, not like when she was racing but like she was running from something. Or someone, a low growl escaped my lips, only it was low enough for the vampires to hear.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked me in the same fast tone, the girls were clueless to our conversation.

"I think that Alice is phsyic," I mumbled.

"Thats cool!" Emmett said, Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off of Alice and when she started to stir he got anxious.

"What the hell?" A little saprano voice said. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on us, "Sorry that you had to see that."

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked in a clam soothing voice. She looked to her sisters and they gazed back, their eyes saying it all.

"Should we tell them?" Alice questioned. Rose and Esme didnt say anything, Bella spoke up. "If you want to,"

"I'm going to," Alice mumbled and looked to us, "If you want to leave after what I tell you feel free, you wont hurt us or offend us and we wont stop you. . . I can see the furture." Alice got all glassy eyed and Jasper moved closer to test her reaction, when she didnt flinch he moved in more to where he was neeling infornt of her sitting form. Rose, Esme and Bella were still in shock, my best guess is that they didnt expect this, most of the people they told pry walked out of their lives with out a second glance, they have a change coming because my brothers and I are here to stay.


	6. Please Read!

**I'm sorry but i wont be updating for a while, i have issues with headaches and i am going in and out of the hospital and i have so much homework beacuse i am missing alot of school. This has been going on for about six weeks and they dont know what is causing them, ive had a cat scan done a spinal tap and am getting an mri. Please dont forget about me! Im going to update when i can! Please also drop a review and cheack out my new story The Boost, I think I am going to stop A New Day.**

**Thanks**

**RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou**


	7. Swans Life Part 2

**EPOV**

The girls did not know what to expect by our silence, they just sat their looking confused. Jasper was in front of Alice by this point, she had tears streaking down her face. Heartbreaking. Bella Rose and Esme shot each other looks. _I wonder what they are waiting for. _The tension was thick, and no one was moving. Alice got up off the floor, Jasper stood along with Bella, Esme, and Rosalie. The girls walked out of the room and to the stairs. We followed like love sick puppies.

"What's with the silence?" Emmett inquired.

"Well we are kind of waiting for the running and screaming or the 'you guys are joking right?' or the disgusted glares." Rosalie said filing her nails.

"Sorry, we are here to stay." Jasper said with clarity that made the girls stop what they were doing and look up. Shock was across written across all of their faces. Oliver and Schyler were not going to be happy. But we were securing our own happiness right now. Bella just shook her head and grabbed a granola bar, she tossed one at Esme, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Alice what did you see?"

"I saw, us as in Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, and me, here worried and then the images flashed to you, you were going 140 down a highway back to Arizona, i think, fighting with some guy over a . . ., and you were pretty much running away."

"Do you know when this is exactly?" I asked.

"No. That I don't. Sorry."

I turned to Bella. "Do you know why you're running from some guy?"

"No. It could be… never mind."

"Bella, please tell me."

"I said never mind. It's impossible."

"Ummmmm…" Alice interrupted, "Let's do something fun! How about pool?"

Everybody immediately agreed but I heard Bella groan. _What's wrong with pool?_ I thought. _It's easy not to mention I beat Emmett every time we play._

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"I suck at pool."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you! Come on." I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her after the others. We went through the doorway and stepped into a black room with neon lights and a disco ball, strobe lights, a pool table, bar and arcade games. It had a bathroom and couches off in the corner and a sophisticated sound system. The carpet was black and white squares, Bella flicked on a switch and the white squares illuminated. Emmett was running around the room like a kid set loose with their mother's purse in a candy store. "Sweet! You guys have black lights!" He cheered.

"Yup. They're brand new." Rose said.

"I'm gunna have to come down here more often!" Emmett squealed.

Bella switched a light switch on and the pool table was immediately lit up. I once again took her hand and went over to the pool table.

"Do you guys like live in a freezer or something?" Bella asked.

"Huh? No. Why?"

"It's nothing. Your hands are just really cold."

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper looked at me with worry and warning. "I've just always had really cold skin. I think I was born with it." I lied.

"Oh."

"Ready to play some pool?"

Rosalie snorted from across the room. "Like that's gunna happen. Bella NEVER plays pool."

"I'm teaching her."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah," Alice added "you might be safer wearing a suit of armor- don't forge the helmet! And Rose, do you think it would be safer to remove the light above the table? It was pretty expensive."

"Ummm… may I ask why?"

"Don't you dare say a word." Bella hissed. "Come on, Edward, Let's get this over with."

**BPOV**

I could not believe they actually brought that stupid incident up. I play pool once and am humiliated for my entire life because of it! And they really didn't need to mention it in front of other people. I was in the midst of plotting my revenge which included hot glue, marshmallows, jolly ranchers **(when you put them in your mouth and then stick them to a windshield they wont come off you have to replace the whole winshiled.)**, and Rose and Alice's cars… when Edward handed me a stick. I felt slightly nauseated looking at the stick, knowing how much damage it could cause.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. Now come on, I'll teach you."

"How about you just show me? I'm sure I'll be able to learn at a safe distance from the table…"

"Oh come on, Bella." Esme said. "You're never going to learn if you don't give it a chance."

"I promise the pool table won't bite you, Bella," Edward said.

"I'm worried more for the safety of anyone standing within 30 feet of me."

"Stop worrying." Edward pulled me over to the table and handed me the stick again.

He lifted the triangle off of the table and came to stand behind me. He leaned over and positioned the stick on the table correctly. I was intensely aware of how close he was to me- I could feel his muscles pressing into my back. He placed his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "now. Aim at the white ball… ok. Now hit it with the stick."

I pushed the stick forwards like he instructed but somehow it completely missed and hit Carlisle who was standing on the other side of the table from me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! I warned you not to stay by me!" _It didn't help that I was barely able to function with Edward standing behind me like that… DAMN he shouldn't have this affect on you, Isabella! _I scolded myself. _You know this isn't going to turn into anything. Don't get your hopes up._

"Ummm. Bella?" Alice asked. "Can we talk to you? Like now?"

"Uhhh… sure. I'll be right back." I told Edward. I walked out into the hallway and into another room that was currently being used as storage.

"Bella!" Esme shouted in a hushed tone. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I wasn't" I admitted.

"Bella!" Rose screeched. "We saw you! This can't happen! We can't start anything with them! Trust me, if we could, I'd probably already be engaged to Emmett!"

"I know."

"If you know, then why, Bella? Why?" Rose asked.

"It's just… I don't know! Okay? I didn't think it would turn into anything!"

"Well now you've got a serious problem!" Alice said. "What are you gunna do about James? If you tell him no, we're out of business and in jail, Bella."

"I KNOW! It's not like I haven't thought of that!"

"You knew what was happening in Alice's vision, didn't you?" Esme asked.

"For the most part. I think I'm running away from James, but I'm not positive."

"Well what are we going to do? Like with the Cullens?"

"Either we tell them everything, or we move out- most likely tonight."

"Any other options?" Esme asked.

"No." I said.

**EPOV**

_What's so important that they needed to tell Bella?_

"Dude. That was close." Jasper said. "Why'd you have to touch her?"

"Sorry. I didn't think she'd notice the temperature."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Probably Edward's smooth moves a few moments ago." Carlisle answered.

"What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Are you crazy, Edward?" Emmett asked. "Even I know the answer to this one!"

"Then please elaborate, Emmett."

"You can't start something with Bella! Just the same way that none of us can start something with the others! It's too dangerous for them to be around us like that!"

"Do you think I haven't realized that by now? It's just… what if there was even the smallest chance it could work? Wouldn't you do the same thing to be with them?"

"I know I would in a heartbeat for Esme." Carlisle answered.

"Same with Alice." Jasper admitted.

"Pshh. If I wasn't worried about that, I'd already be married to Rose."

"And why would you be married to my sister again?" Alice interrupted from the door.

I swore Emmett turned a bright pink, even though that's impossible for us.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Uh- huh." Alice said.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and walked around the corner and back into the room. Edward looked up at me and beckoned me over. Of course me being, well me, I had to trip over absolutely nothing. I waited for the impact of the floor to hit, but instead I felt two strong arms catch me. I blushed 27 shades of red as he set me back on my feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. It happens all the time."

"Would you like to finish your pool game?"

I eyed the pool table suspiciously. "Ummm… I think I've caused enough damage for one day."

Edward laughed and put away the pool sticks. "So what was the big emergency that you had to leave for? Carlisle was disappointed you weren't there for him to laugh at."

"Oh. Ummmm… we just had to talk. About stuff."

He came and stood right in front of me, close enough that I could almost kiss him. Oh how I wanted to.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, blowing his breath across my face.

_Mmmm… minty. So cute! So… ahhh…_ It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts. "Uhhh… just stuff. You know, just stuff that people talk about."

Edward chuckled again. "I don't believe I know what kind of stuff you mean, Bella."

"Ummm… Alice? Rose? Esme? Can you bring your butts over here for a sec?"

"Sure." They answered back. "Whatcha need Bella and holy crap hi Edward. Are you like checking Bella's hair or something?" Rose asked.

"Oh shut up." I said but backed a few steps from where Edward was.

"So what's the emergency?" Esme asked. "I was examining the bump on Carlisle's head that Bella caused from the pool stick."

"Oh right. Ummm… Edward was wondering what the definition of 'stuff' is that we were talking about."

By this time all of Edward's family was surrounding us as well.


	8. Family Fights

**Hey! I'm back and even better than before! lol! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had a little bit of writers block and now i am working on a book! Also I had some medical issues that still have yet to be resolved. Also if you enjoyed my other story A new Day, i am going to start working on that as soon as i can. So with out further adue ENJOY! And ignore all typo's and miss spellings, I did the best that i could, my beta is sick. **

* * *

BPOV

This is bad! This is REALLY bad! My mind was screaming at me, Edward wanted to know what we were talking about but he can never ever know! If he knew then he and his brothers would do the smartest thing that they could and that would be to pack up and leave us and this town behind. Glancing at my sisters I saw them give me irritated looks, they were most defiantly pissed.

"Umm." Was all I managed to get out. Edward looked at me patiently waiting for the rest.

"Bella do you want to share with us what you are talking about?" He asked again, damn this boy was persistent and it was getting on my last nerve.

"Nope." I said moving myself away from him and closer to my family.

"Bella, its not nice to keep secrets." Emmett said, looking at the four of us.

"We told you one secret today isn't that enough!" I snapped. They defiantly didn't need to know about Alice being physic and yet they wanted to know more? That baffled me, and it made me lose my cool. Looking around the room once more I stormed up the steps and grabbed car keys off the rack by the garage door. Clicking the unlock button I saw Rosalie's BMW lights flashing in the dark. _She's going to be pissed but oh well. She understands my temper._ My family did understand my temper, let me say that I didn't have the best one out there, when I got super pissed I got violent and nobody wants to be around that. The last person to learn that was Jake, my friend from La Push.

_We came up on a family visit from Arizona, Charlie promised his friend that he would come up and see him every once and a while after his job had him transferred. Billy Black was my dads best friend when he lived in Forks. Billy has three kids, Rebecca, Rachel, and Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca were as old as Esme and Rose, Jake was the same age as me and Alice. Jake and I had a close bond and we were hanging out at the beach watching the water crash into the cliff face, creating beautiful splashes. Jake looked at it for a moment before speaking._

"_That may be beautiful, but you're prettier." He mumbled. I was so lost at this point, he looked down at me and grabbed my face in his hands, before I knew what was happening he planted his lips on mine. Outraged I punched him in the gut so he would let go of me and when he was far enough back I hit him in the face._

"_Don't ever kiss me again." I growled and ran through the trees to my family._

Thinking about that I made my way out of the garage slowly, knowing Rose would kill me if I scratched the paint or put a dent in her baby, and I went slow down the drive way, noticing out of the rear view mirror that figures were emerging on the porch. I continued my slow decent down the drive and opened the gate when I got close enough, glancing at the porch I saw that it was divided into a group of four and a group of three. They understood where they should be standing in a place like this. Slowly I continued onto the street, I knew that Rose was watching me intently, when I was facing the way that I knew I should be headed I slammed on the gas and left a trail of leaves fluttering to the ground behind me. I slowed once I hit the two lane high way that would take me to La Push, I hated these things, too many bad accidents to scare someone. I was blinded by some idiots brights behind me.

"Shit!" I swore as I swerved into the other lane of traffic. Correcting what the idiot behind me made me do I hit the little tab on my mirror to angle it slightly so the brights would no longer bother me. After another few moments of driving the other car stopped when I reached the bend that would take me into La Push. "That was really odd." I mumbled to no one. Shaking my head I continued on my journey to Jakes house, I've been wondering how that little rascal has been doing and his pack of friends. Sighing I pulled up in front of his house and saw three tall figures stepping out of the woods. Killing the engine I stepped out, my heeled boots clicking against the drive way.

"Bells? Is that you?" Jake called.

"The one and only! Thank god for that!" I replied. I walked up to him taking in his height and his friends, all three of them had to be around six foot two. They all had the tan russet skin of the Quileute tribe, Jake pulled his long hair back with a rubber band, Embry had his hair hanging loose, and Quill had his short and cropped. The two of them stood there shocked while Jake came up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you Bells! You never told us that you were in town." He said in a rush.

"It's good to see you to, and we are here permanently, my parents are gone, they died in Phoenix." I said a bit glum honestly this place would have someone down. The guy you want the most living across the street from you and you know that you cant have him, the constant rain, its just ugh! Jake barked out a laugh. I glared at him daring him to laugh one more time.

"I'm sorry its just funny because you moved here and you don't like it!" He continued to laugh.

"Actually Esme moved us here. So it wasn't really wasn't my choice." I said glaring at him one more time before going back to the BMW.

"Bells! What kind of BMW is that?" Jake asked following me.

"An M5. Now if you'll excuse me I kinda pissed off my family and took Rosalie's car so I have to return it to her." I said while getting in, closing the door I blocked them out and headed back to Forks. I noticed a Black car parked on the side of the road. Grinding my teeth I pressed the gas down more and hit 80. Who ever was behind me isn't anymore, I let the breath I'd been holding out and continued on my way home. A strange beep pulled me out of my thoughts, looking down at the dash I saw the gas light on and I was about to hit someone. I entered town limits and found the shell station at the only stoplight on this street, turning into the gas station I saw that black car behind me.

"Damn you." I growled to the person behind me, who ever they are they wanted to talk to me or something. I pulled up to the pump and killed the engine. Sighing yet again I stepped out of the car and all the guys that were at the gas station filling up stopped what ever they were doing to glance my way.

"Hey sexy!" one of them called, "What are you doing later on tonight?" He continued and laughed.

"I'm doing nothing and why in the world would I want to go home with your sleazy ass?" I asked as I started to fill the car up.

"Baby I'm the best thing in this town and if you want a good fuck you'll come with me." He said and laughed some more.

"I believe the lady said no." A velvety voice interrupted him, shocked I looked up to see Edward leaning against the black car that was following me.

"Buddy but out." The guy said.

"You shut your freaking mouth," I said pointing to the idiot that was yelling at me "and you why the hell are you following me?" I asked him focusing on the car and what I was doing. Rosalie would kill me if I scratched the paint.

"Bella," He said looking like I kicked his dog, "I wanted to tell you that you could trust me and you can tell me anything. I know this sounds weird but you are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is." He said watching the minimal traffic go by.

"I've got nothing to hide from you and I understand that I can trust you but I don't know how my sisters feel about that so I have to talk to them. Good night Edward." I said walking around the car and getting in. He stood there like an angel and watched me get in and navigate to the road ways and speed off. Now I'm stuck with this decision.

Do I tell my sisters to just relax and trust them and in time we will tell them our big secret or do I just listen to my sisters who could be right and avoid them? What ever we do this will impact our relationship with them and I know that I love Edward. There is just something about him that makes him so irresistible. Pulling into the drive I saw the garage door open and Rose sitting at the work bench. I carefully navigated this in and next to the bikes. She glared at me and then did a quick scan of her car.

"Rose its fine trust me I treated it as if it was the grabber. Now let's go inside we need to have a family meeting." I said. I had made up my mind I was going to let the chips fall where they may and hopefully they led me to Edward and a happily ever after even though a car thief doesn't deserve one. And trust me I am one of the biggest car thiefs, my sisters and I are just waiting for our next job. That's how we are able to afford most of our stuff. It's usually 200,000 grand per job depending on make and model. Walking into the house I called out for Alice and Esme, Rosalie followed me into the living room, I flopped down on the couch.

"Sit." I commanded. Taking a breath I mentally prepared my self for the argument that was about to come.

"What Bella?" Alice said.

"Are the boys here?" I asked unstedaly.

Alice looked puzzled for a moment and then said, "Nah I told them to scoot their boot after you left in an angry storm."

"Why were you so pissed?" Esme asked in a concerned voice.

"Well I called you guys down here to say that I think we should just let the chips fall where they may and go from there." I said in a shaky voice.

"WHAT?" Rose exploded.

"You herd me and I think we should just stop caring for a while and relax. Answer this, do you have feelings for one of the Cullen boys?" I asked. All three of them mumbled yes.

"Where is this going?" Rosalie growled.

"I was just about to say that so shut up! Anyway you just admitted that you had feelings for them and you know that there is an attraction between you and one of them so tell me which one." I said starting with Alice.

"Jasper." She sighed and before I could continue she started talking, "I agree with Bells. There is some type of attraction between us and them, what I don't know but there is. Ive been getting visions of weddings and then another, completely opposite vision, that we skip town and we forgo that happiness that we deserve." She finished and damn that little Pixie could make a speech.

"Esme?" I asked looking at her as Alice moved to my side of the room.

"Carlisle, and there is defiantly an attraction between us." She sighed dreamily.

"Rose?" I said moving to her, she was being so stubborn tonight.

"Emmett, but I still think that we should keep our secret! They already know about Alice's visions!" She screeched the last part. "And what about you Bella?" She asked.

"Edward, he followed me to La Push and then back, he also talked to me at the gas station saying that he knows that we are keeping something form him," I was interrupted by Rose.

"HA! See we shouldn't evolve ourselves with them! They know that we are keeping something from me! So we should avoid them." She argued.

"But you didn't let me finish! He said that we could trust them! And I believe him!" I argued back.

"Aw Bella what are you going to do when we tell him and he turns us in?!" Rose continued to yell.

"Rosalie! Think about it we have Alice and she could tell us if they are going to do anything and if they are we could leave town! But we shouldn't deny ourselves a shot at happiness! We could use this, think about it they can save us from Jack and Louis. I believe that they have good hearts and care about us as much as we care about them and they would do anything to keep us safe!" I continued to argue. And by the looks of it I was winning.

"Think about it Rose," Alice said. "I could warn you if they wanted to do anything."

"Fine," she sighed defeated. "BUT we keep our secret for a bit longer. Deal?"

"Deal." Esme, Alice and I said.

"Tomorrow I say we invite them over and talk to them." I said. The others nodded in agreement. "For now we are I am going to bed, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired."

"And tomorrow is going to be a big day!" Alice said bouncing in her seat. Tomorrow most defenitly would be, and I would reveal my feelings to Edward. I knew I loved him when he followed us home after Jack's little attack thing that he did and then when he and his brothers sat out side of our house to make sure that we were safe. Esme pry had the same thought's running through her mind. After a quick good night I made my way upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would hold for us as a family and our future relationships. I also dreamed of being in Edwards arms.


	9. Heart Breaks And Tough Decisions

**Hey I'm back and Better than Ever! HAHA! Sorry for the delay I had some issues that are under control for now! And being in all honors and adavanced classes are fun but the homework is not! Sorry if it's sucky I hope you enjoy!**

**~ RAWR I"mGonnaEatYou~ **

**otherwise known as Squiggles. **

* * *

After out little meeting we all got up laughing and headed to the kitchen for dinner. I walked in after the three of them and saw Alice and Rose on the barstools watching Esme dig through the cabinet's for some food, I marched right in and went to the fridge for a root beer in a glass bottle, we had a huge stash. I pulled one out for each of them. Popping mine open the scent drifted up to my nose.

"Esme, why don't we have Italian?" I asked in dire need of pasta.

"Good idea, how about chicken parmesan?" She asked us, Alice and Rose nodded their heads. "Pasta it is." She laughed.

"So…" I began.

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"Who is nervous for tomorrow?"

"I am," Rose said and everyone quickly agreed with her. She even looked nervous, she was normally relaxed or bitchy. Alice kept tucking her hair behind her ear, a sure sign that she was nervous. Esme was working quietly, normally she is involved in our conversations. I was hell-a nervous, what if they don't want us? Kept running through my mind.

"Bells calm down." Alice said. I was pacing the kitchen drinking nonstop from my drink, I don't know why but Edward Cullen was getting the best of me and that just scared the living crap out of me. I walked over to the radio, having enough of the silence, flipping through songs until I found the one I wanted. Breathing, by Yellowcard this song had serious meaning. I described how I felt on a daily basis, parts of it were just like me.

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own_

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

My heart was always sinking and it it hurt, love after love I would find a way to mess it up.

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss  
I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt_

My sisters and I do have something that we are keeping locked away behind closed lips and hoping that they will never find out, and never have to. 

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

Some days I cant even feel my own heart beating because it hurts to think of the love I've lost, not just boyfriends but my parents as well. 

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight

I did want someone to stop my heart, sick and tired of heart break anyone would want that too. 

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away

The only love I do know is Edward and when he finds out about what I do I will have thrown that away to. Going from day to day not knowing if he is going to stay or turn and run from us like he should. 

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

And the sad thing is that it keeps me awake, not just the heart break though, I always think about how I messed up by my career choice.

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight

And those nights that I spent away sleeping at Jack's house when he forbid me to go anywhere, his breathing kept me awake.

The lyrics not only struck a cord but the beat of the music did, a constant reminder of my mood and how it hurts. Its rhythmic like a fast heart beat and it has the violins in it to signal the pain I face everyday, the pain intensified when I look at Edward knowing that he could never love someone like me. After the song finished I flipped through more hoping to find some fun songs to just dance and relax. I flipped for a good minute and landed on Pitbull Krazy blasted through the speakers. Esme finished up with the food and I was on Rootbeer number two. Tomorrow we were going to tell them how we feel and the good thing is that it's a weekend so we have a day to get to know each other. Feeling tired, emotionally warn out I made my way upstairs to shower and go to bed.

When I finished with my shower I climbed into bed and let my dreams take over. I dreamt about Edward agreeing to go out with me and how we would make everyone jealous.

---EPOV---

Emmett, Jasper Carlisle and I were listening in on the girls conversation, Bella had music blaring and Esme Rose and Alice were talking about how they were going to execute a plan for an event tomorrow.

_I hope Edward agrees to Bella's request, she deserves this. And I hope Carlisle will agree, I don't enjoy being just friends with him. I want something more._

"Guys," I said getting their attention.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I know what they are planning and let me tell you, they will shock you." I said leaning against the tree.

"What do they have planned?" Emmett asked.

"They want to be more than friends," I said letting my sentence hang.

"Oh wow." Jasper said.

"What are you gonna do?" Em asked us all.

"I'm going to say yes to Esme." Carlisle said.

"Same with Alice." Jasper agreed.

"Yup! I'm gonna make Rosie mine!" Emmett boomed.

"Edward?" All three asked.

"Im going to say no." I said stalking away from them.

_Why?_ Their thoughts echoed in my head.

"Bella deserves better and I want her to have a future." I said darting down the yard and over the fence and into our yard.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I need to make a phone call." Was all I said.

---BPOV---

The next morning I felt lighter some how. Then my thoughts came back to me. Today is the day! Today I am going to be brave and bare my soul to him and tell him how I really feel. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to straighten my hair, being the hay stack that it is. Half an hour later I waltzed back into my room and towards the closet. I pulled out my Blue sweater dress with an empire waist line and some wedges to go with it. My make up was done, I stepped out of my room and down to the living room only to see my sisters waiting.

'Morning." I said.

"Hey!" They said in union. Walking into the kitchen Alice's words stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella I called them and they are coming over."

"Okay. . ." I said continuing to my destination, even though I'm skinny I eat like none other. I had just pulled toast out of the toaster when the doorbell rang.

"Hello." I heard in a southern accent. Jasper.

"Hello." Alice said breathless.

"Wheres clumsy at?" Emmett boomed.

"In the kitchen!" I called.

"Who's clumsy," I heard a girl ask. My heart froze. I walked around the corner and saw a beautiful strawberry blond hanging on Edwards arm. _Damnit!_ I screamed in my mind.

"I'm clumsy and I'm proud of it!" I said looking her strait in the eye.

"Tanya, this is Bella. Bella this is my girlfriend Tanya." He said introducing us.

"Bella Swan, not afraid to kick ass if anyone fucks with me or my family." I said and made my way up the stairs. I heard a what's her problem come from downstairs. I walked into my room and changed into a tight blue shirt and white skinny jeans. I switched the wedges for converse and grabbed my keys to the mustang. Throwing on my jacket as I made my way down the stairs.

"Where you going?" Alice asked from next to Jasper.

"Out." Was all I said before slamming the garage door and getting in my car. I Revved the engine before I peeled out of the garage and down the driveway. The tires squealed in the garage leaving skid marks. I was down the driveway and five houses down in the blink of an eye.

The Cullens were already popular and then they had to go and drive my sisters into this? Bullshit is all I can say. I'm glad that we have a guest house out back with an attached garage. I am moving in there this weekend. The Cullen's and my sisters will be busy enough. I continued driving until I was out of Forks. Today is the perfect day to spend in Seattle. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jake. He and his friends are helping me tomorrow and I will return the favor to them when ever. Might as well enjoy my day out.

-----Next Day----

I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_The boys took us and Tanya out today! Be Back later tonight!_

_Love _

_Us._

Well if they are gone it is the perfect opportunity. I dialed Jake and he said he would be over in ten minutes and to start packing my stuff. That would be easy I don't have a lot. I walked back to my room and grabbed boxes. There was a bed in the guest house and a kitchen, it was basically a mini version of our house.

"BELLS!" Jake called walking in the front door.

"JAKEY POO!" I called knowing that he hated it. I spun and walked to the stairs. He glared at me when I appeared. "Shut your face and follow me," I laughed.

"Bella!" Seth yelled.

"Seth! Sam! Quil! Embry! Paul! Jared!" I called happy. This would go by faster.

"What no hi for me?" Called a familiar voice.

"EMILY!!!" I yelled flying down the stairs to hug her.

"Hey Bells." She laughed and all the boys were laughing too.

"Guys watch tv Emily you wanna help real fast?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and followed me up the stairs and to my room "What am I helping with?" She asked when we stepped in.

"Packing the clothes. I don't want the boys to see my underwear." I laughed and she joined me. We were packing and talking at the same time. She told me about her and Sam's engagement. I was shocked that he proposed. I caught her up on what I was doing, except for my little secret. When we finished and closed the boxes we called the boys up.

"Bells why the hell do you want to move out of this?" Seth asked.

"The guest house is across the property and a small version of this. One bedroom, but anyway my sisters got boyfriends that live across the street and they will be in the 'in' crowed." I said packing my books.

"That sucks. What about you?" Sam asked.

"The jerk led me on and showed up yesterday with his girlfriend." I said focusing on my books.

"Bells you know that you always have us right?" Sam asked and the rest of them nodded.

"Yup and I am thanking you in advance." We all laughed and told jokes as we moved boxes downstairs and into the cars. Most in the mustangs and some in Sam's truck. I went back upstairs to grab my blankets and when I was outside Jake and Paul were fighting about who got to drive the Grabber.

"Boys!" I called. They both looked up. "I drive the Grabber and Emily gets to drive the blue one." I said tossing her the keys.

"Aw man!" Came from the two of them.

"Sam let me lead okay." I asked. He gave me his approval before calling the yahoos to his car. Emily stared up the mustang with a huge smirk and I got in the grabber. I took the path that lead behind the house and down the property to the guest house.

"Bella! I have to get one of those!" Emily said in a dreamy voice.

"It's a Ford what do you expect?" I laughed.

"True." She said and grabbed some boxes out of the trunk.

"Here Baby, let me take those." Sam said pulling them from her grasp.

"Thank you." She said and walked in. I grabbed some and so did the boys. We walked to the bedroom and dumped them. It took about ten rounds and we were done. I pulled some Root Beer from the fridge and handed them a bottle.

"Thank you!" Came from the boys Emily and I laughed at them. They stayed for twenty more minutes and we laughed and talked.

"Bella hate to ruin your fun but I want to get home to Kim!" Jared said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ew!" I said and everyone laughed. The filed out of the door and I followed. When we were in the yard I got several hugs, I'm surprised that my ribs aren't broken. They jumped in the bed of Sam's truck and Emily climbed in the passenger seat. I waved as they went back down the stretch and back to the main road. I moved the Grabber into the garage and took the Blue one to do some grocery shopping. As I was heading back to the main part of the house four cars turned up the drive. I stopped not wanting to kill my baby and saw Edward, the skank, Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, and Tyler get out of them. Revving the engine I made them jump. I pulled up the e-brake and pressed the gas. My tires were smoking white and everyone gathered on the porch, when I dropped the brake the tires squealed and I flew down the driveway onto the main road. Figures, my sisters were already in the cool crowd. But hey! I don't care, I'm happy to be Bella Swan the local Bad ass. That's fine with me. I went and did my thing. I had enough food to last me a month. As I pulled into the drive, I saw no one out side. But when I continued on to the back of the house I saw everyone on the spacious deck laughing and being all couple-y. Makes me sick. All the heads turned when I did twenty down the back road to my house. I pulled into the garage and shut it not wanting to see anyone. Right now my sisters choices made me sick. They picked love over the family, and by family I mean me. I have no one, but I am going to fix that, maybe sell the blue mustang and get an F150 and a dog. I'll have a nice life over here and they can be stuck up bitches over there. Who gives a shit. Defiantly not me. I put away everything and went to unpack. This is the life!


	10. Bad Ass Bella

**Hey! I wanted to clear some stuff up. Forget my mention of James and a Boost in earlier chapters, and the boost i mean is a big one that may happen, and i noticed that i repeated some parts! So sorry! My beta is not DOING HER JOB (mickey 160), and thus causes the mistakes. But do enjoy and please drop a review. When it over i will make a list of all the songs I use. **

**THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER- please listen to it, it will help discribe what Bella is doing!**

**~RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou**

* * *

BPOV.

The Sunday passed without anyone coming down to where I was and frankly I'm glad. I spent the day unpacking and made the best of the library in the guest house, well my house. I still had one thing that I needed to do. Move my bike into the three car garage. I pulled on some white skinny jeans and a jade of the shoulder top my converse completed the outfit nicely. I left and began my walk down my dirt drive. I saw all the idiots from yesterday back on the deck. Making a quick decision I walked to where they were and approached my so called sisters.

"One question," I said.

"Beat it loser." Lauren Mallory, biggest slut in Forks High said to me.

"Listen up, you are on my property and if you piss me off one more time you will find your ass on the curb." I said glaring at her and shifting my glare to my sisters.

"Are you in or out when we get the call?" I asked and they automatically knew what I was referring to.

"Nope." Alice said snuggling to Jasper.

"Tell them what your secret was… make sure its not around this whore." I said pointing to Lauren.

"Kay." Rose said. This whole popularity thing is turning her into a bitch.

"Kay better find some where else to live." I said and stalked off the deck and around to the front of the house. Opening the garage I saw my beautiful bike cast off in a corner. Well well well they decided to touch my stuff. Hmm… they wont expect my plan of attack. I slowly guided it around the house and down the to the dirt lane leading to my house. My helmet was attached at the back. I got on and kicked it to life, I could feel every ones eyes on me, to piss them off and make myself feel amazing I dropped the clutch and pushed the throttle hard. I was sailing down the dirt road with dirt flying up behind me like a storm. The feeling of freedom is great. When I got to my cozy little home I brought the bike in and made my self comfy in the garage. I worked on my cars until the sun was setting. I had a plan in place for tomorrow morning.

---EPOV---

When Bella came up to the deck she said something that was confusing and flat out stated her opinion on her sisters and Lauren. She obviously didn't want them in her life anymore. She stalked off the deck and made her way to the front of the house. Five minutes later she returned with her bike. What she did next shocked me and her family. She blatently got on and sped down the dirt lane with no helmet. She obviously wants to die. Tomorrow I am hopefully going to see a change in her, maybe she will be back to the old Bella. Lauren and everyone else left, with that Alice Esme and Rose brought us inside. There was something off about the scent. Wolf. What the hell has Bella gotten herself into?

"Um…" Esme began.

"What is it baby love?" Carlisle asked her.

"The secret Bella mentioned is kind of confusing so you might want to pay attention." Alice said.

"You see when our parents died our uncle Laurent took us in and he had this biusseness going. We got pulled into that life style and now want to change that." Rose started.

"What was this biuessness?" Tanya asked.

"Boosting cars." All three said at once.

"Wait, you stole cars?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah but now we aren't going to do it sense we met you." Esme said.

"Bella?" I asked and they knew what I meant.

"She's going to keep doing it." Alice said, the room fell silent. The girls reflected on many near death experiences when they were doing this, most involved Bella. Tomorrow is a new day. . .

---BPOV---

My alarm woke me at six am and I jumped out of bed planning my outfit. I spent a half an hour in the bathroom doing my makeup and then ten minutes picking out my outfit. Today was going to be great, I left a little bit early to go get one thing that I knew I would need. My car of choice today, the Grabber, in the garage I turned her on and flipped on the under glow. Today is a day to start changes. When I made my stop I turned on 3oh! 3, shortly after that I pulled into the parking lot with Hollar Till You Pass Out! blaring through the speakers.

_I'ma hit you from the back, I'ma hit you from the,  
I'ma hit you from the back, I'ma hit you from the,  
I'ma hit you from the back, I'ma hit you from the,  
I'ma hit you from the back and make you holler 'til you pass out._

Holler back, holler back. (X4)

If you gots a neat stash (give me half, give me half)  
And if you roll up on some cash (give me half, give me half)  
And if your mumma's in the back (give me half, give me half)  
And you know I got the bass bat, bass bat, bass bat,

Bitches on the dick, give 'em 3oh!3,  
Poppin' motherfuckers like 'you know me'  
Shining in the club with the goatee,  
Rollin' on the dubs like an OG.  
Get them hands cracking in the 3oh!3

Hey yeah, shake-shake your ass now,  
I'ma hit you from the back and make you holler 'til you pass out.

Bang bang, bang bang, motherf**king street slang.  
Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?  
Is it getting hot in here or is it 3oh!3?  
[Holler Til You Pass Out Lyrics on .com/ ]  
You's a punk bitch if you don't know bout Boulder,  
Your girl's a freak, cos that's what I told her,  
You think you're tight, but my ice gets colder,  
In Baller-ado fight you with my soldiers,  
You know we clean, never smokin' that doja,  
The gang sign, cos that's what we all love.

Hey yeah, shake-shake your ass now,  
I'ma hit you from the back and make you holler 'til you pass out.

Bang bang, bang bang, motherfucking street slang.  
Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?  
Is it getting hot in here or is it 3oh!3?

My car already turned heads and with my music blaring so loud that it shook the frame also was a cause. I parked as far away from **them **as possible. I opened the door and put one foot out. While the majority of me was still hidden in the car I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Stepping all the way out several heads turned and the idiots across the parking lot, everyone let out a gasp. I was wearing tight dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top with a leather jacket over it, the jacket ended at my ribs and I had it zipped half way up so that it pushed my boobs out. I had on almost knee high black leather stiletto boots, my hair was done like sex hair, my eyes popped out because of the smoky shadow job I did this morning and I put a ruby red lipstick on. Bella the bad ass is here.

"Bella?" someone called.

"It's Izzy." I said as I took another puff. I slung my bag over my shoulder and took one last puff before dropping the cigarette to the ground and putting it out with my boot. Waking to the building the crowds split and Whore 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 approached me. Other wise known as Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Lauren and Tanya the hag bags, who cares if Alice Esme and Rose are supposed to be my sisters. They made their choice and I made mine.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"It's Izzy and stay the hell out of my way." I said shoving past them. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Tyler looked lived. They can go fall in a ditch for all I care. Honestly the cool crowd has no reason to mess with me. People should shake in there shoes when I approach them or even walk down the halls. I am a force to be reckoned with and fucking with me is like playing with fire. The bitch will get burned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rose screamed at me.

Stalking back to her I got in her face and growled, "Bitch you have no place to say what the hell is my problem when the real question is what is yours? Selfish Bitch." I spat the last part and turned on my heel, gracefully and with vengeance I walked away from them and into the building. My classes passed in a boring routine. Lunch however was an interesting period. I shoved the cafeteria doors open and went to get a soda. As I was paying for it Edward came up to me.

'Bella what the hell?" He said in an angered tone.

"Its Izzy and I'm not going to repeat myself. And what the hell with you popular dick thinks he rules the school. News flash bitch you don't now move." I growled.

"Izzy what the-" He was saying but was interrupted by my phone. Sam was calling me.

"Sup?" I said into the line completely ignoring Edward.

"Bells we got a problem come down to the Rez ASAP." He said.

"Alright im on my way." I said and closed my phone. The whole cafeteria was watching by now. The snots go up and came to defend Edward. I ignored them and walked out to the parking lot. I heard the soft steps of them behind me. I ignored them and continued to my car.

"Swan!" Lauren called.

"What the hell do you want I have some where important to be." I groaned unlocking my car.

"Where the hell are you going?" Esme asked.

"The Rez. I got the call. You wont see me for a while." I smirked getting in and revving the engine, I rolled down the window and switched on the under glow. "Bye bitches." I said peeling out of the parking lot and made my way to the Rez. Within ten minutes I was there. I went to Jakes house and when I got out I saw everyone there but him.

"Sam what's going on?" I asked.

"Jake, he took a boost and got into trouble. You have experience with this and I was hoping you could go and get him, make a deal with whoever is there and bring him back."

"Got it where am I going?"

"The docks." He said. I walked back to the car and headed south to save a friend, do a job and get out while I can. I owe this to Jake and the Pack. They helped me when I needed it most and it is time to return the favor. Alice had a vision about us doing this boost but her visions are subjective to change. Change is coming I can feel it, what type of change is unknown. Its either good but most likely bad.

* * *

**If you think you know what is going to happen PM me and who ever gets close i will dedicate the next chapter to!**


	11. Leaving For Good

Sorry that it took so long! I have alot of homework and shit like that going on! I may have to get my x back for hittin on my best friend so it may be a while!

Squiggles

* * *

EPOV

What the hell happened to my Bella? The other day when I mentioned that Tanya was my girlfriend, or so she thinks, she stormed out of the room and up to her room to change. Jasper said that she was royally pissed off and I should avoid her at all costs. But its the price I have to pay to keep her safe. Yet I can't when she comes to school in her fastest car wearing a bad ass outfit. The jeans and the boots made her already amazing legs even better but the top and the jacket still pissed me off. She looked amazing but with the amount of cleavage she got in that shirt all the boys minds were focused on getting her in bed. Disgusting! And the worst part was that she decided to smoke a cigarette, the hair killed me too. The sex hair. I know that she did it on her own but it looked so sexy, especially the way her hair landed around her face. Some of the boys were wishing that they did that to her, I wont lie and say that I wasn't thinking the same thing. But the boosting cars still ran through my mind? It puzzles me that she chose a life like that for herself. She's too sweet and caring to do something like that but people may differ in personality that what they seem like. Bella differed from her family in a big way.

"Bella?" someone called out to her.

"It's Izzy," She said and took another puff of her cigarette. Her sisters were appalled that she was doing this. She slung her bag over her shoulder and then took one good long puff before dropping it on the ground and put it out with her boot. She walked to the building and everyone split, making a clear path for her. Alice Esme Rose Tanya and Lauren approached her and from the expression on her face she was not happy about it.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her voice shook a little. The next phrase out of her mouth shocked us all.

"Its Izzy and stay the hell out of my way." She said as she shoved passed them. I had to put on an act and looked pissed at her, even though I never could be. Tyler, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett how ever were not acting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rosalie screamed at her, all heads turned and everyone was thinking that a fight would erupt any minute. Bella stalked back to her and got in her face.

"Bitch you have no place to say what the hell is my problem when the real question is what is yours? Selfish bitch." She growled and with a vengeance in her step she gracefully walked away and into the building. The day passed in a normal blur but everyone was on edge with Bella, or Izzy as she wants to be called. They were all afraid of her attacking them for no reason or some of the guys were fawning over her and wanting to get her attention. When lunch came the world shifted and it was not for the better.

The doors slammed open and Bella strutted in as if she was on a cat walk but there was also menace in her step. Her walk practically screamed don't fuck with me or you will regret it. I honestly had the last straw when she was going up to get a soda.

"Bella what the hell?" I asked in an angered tone as I approached her.

"It's Izzy," She said as she turned and when she was facing me she continued, "and I'm not going to repeat myself. And what the hell with you… you popular dick who thinks that he rules the school. News flash bitch you don't now move." She growled her face said that she meant it. She defiantly knows how to take care of herself and yet when she's pissed she looks so damn hot.

"Izzy, what the-" I started to say but was interrupted by her phone. I didn't get to see who called but I caught the conversation.

"Sup?' She said into the line forgetting that I was there.

"Bella we got a problem, come down to the Rez asap." The guy on the other side said. Jealousy instantly flared within me.

"Alright I am on my way." She said and closed her phone. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at this point and Lauren, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle Emmett and Jasper all came up to where I was ready to defend me. She glared at them for a moment and turned on her heel to head to the parking lot. She must have heard our steps behind her because her posture went tense and she pushed her shoulders back. We were almost to her car when Lauren decided to call out.

"Swan!" She yelled.

"What the hell do you want I have some where important to be." Bella groaned unlocking the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" Esme asked.

"The Rez, I got the call. You wont see me for a while." She responded smoothly with a smirk and got in the car, it roared to life and Bella being Bella started to rev the engine and rolled down the window. In that process the under glow flashed on. "Bye bitches." She said leaning out of the window. With that she peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

"Well she is a bitch." Tanya said, instantly I was enraged with her comment.

"Bella is being Bella and doing the best she can to maintain the lifestyle that she knows so well." Alice said at her defense.

"We honestly should have told her and helped her out instead of helping ourselves and being selfish." Esme said.

"Yeah she always took the hard shit and got what ever the dealer was demanding. She saved our asses from Raymond Keletrie and she got the shit beaten out of her yet she still got her ass up and went back to work." Rose agreed. Those words struck pain in my dead unbeating heart. She sacrificed herself for her sisters not knowing the outcome. My thoughts are now on her car speeding down to La Push hoping she will be safe. I do have regrets of my own. She is my singer and I should have told her that I would love her for the rest of eternity but now that option left. It was gone in sixty seconds. My life and my love, my reason for this pitiful existence are gone and I can only say that I messed it all up by being a stubborn arrogant ass.

BPOV

I left La Push with the directions they gave me heading for the salvage yard near the Port Angeles docks. This was going to be interesting. I crept through the gates, my eyes monitoring everything around me. I drove in the middle of the road, keeping everything away from my car. When I found the building I saw someone standing there waiting. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes, she was pail like me but had an olive tone to her skin. I parked and stepped out weary of this person.

"Hello my name is Sammy and James is expecting you." She said, I just nodded and gestured for her to take the lead. She walked calmly in front of me, the exact opposite of me. My feet were shaking in my shoes. She led us through a door and into an office. A tall man, from the looks of it, was sitting behind a large oak desk. His sandy blond hair was short and cropped. Next to him was a tall woman with a fur sash around her and flaming red hair. This was not the most disturbing thing though, there eyes were a burgundy red.

"Hello." The man said. "I am James and this is Victoria. Why would you be here?" He asked.

"Bella, and I am here to get my friend Jake." I said. His face hardened.

"Oh yes him. He made a big mistake and he will have to pay the price unless you are willing to help him." He said.

"And how would I help him?" I inquired.

"It would be him and me that you are helping. I have a list of fifty cars that need to be delivered to the docks by Friday at eight am sharp or else some one has to pay the price." He said.

"Bring me Jake before I accept anything from you." I said.

"You drive a hard bargain. I like it." He said and motioned for someone to come in. A big body appeared in the door way and was shoved forward. In the light I realized that it was Jake and the person behind him had a gun to his back.

"So will you accept the deal?" James asked.

"Yes," I replied and he handed over the stack of papers.

"I want those cars to the docks at eight am on Friday or else." He said as I motioned for Jake to leave. Walking back to the car I examined the list.

1.1999 Aston Martin DB7 - Mary  
2.1962 Aston Martin DB1 - Barbara  
3.1999 Bentley Arnage – Lindsey

4.1999 Bentley Azure - Laura  
5.1964 Bentley Continental - Alma  
6.1959 Cadillac El Dorado - Madeline  
7.1958 Cadillac El Dorado Brougham - Patricia  
8.1999 Cadillac Escalade - Carol  
9.2000 Cadillac El Dorado STS - Daniela  
10.1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible - Stefanie  
11.1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 - Erin  
12.1953 Chevrolet Corvette - Pamela  
13.1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Big Block - Stacey  
14.2000 Ford F350 4x4 modified pick-up - Anne  
15.1971 DeTomaso Pantera - Kate  
16.1969 Dodge Daytona - Vanessa  
17.1998 Dodge Viper Coupe GTS - Denise  
18.1995 Ferrari 355 B - Diane  
19.1997 Ferrari 355 F1 - Iris  
20.1967 Ferrari 265 GTB4 - Nadine  
21.1999 Ferrari 550 Maranello - Angelina  
22.1987 Ferrari Testarosa - Rose  
23.1956 Ford T-Bird - Susan  
24.2000 GMC Yukon - Megan  
25.1999 HumVee 2-Door Pickup - Tracy  
26.1999 Infiniti Q45 - Rachel  
27.1994 Jaguar XJ 220 - Bernadene  
28.1999 Jaguar XK8 Coupe - Deborah  
29.1990 Lamborghini LM SUV - Gina  
30.1999 Lexus LS 400 - Hillary  
31.1999 Lincoln Navigator - Kimberley  
32.1957 Mercedes Benz 300 SL/Gullwing - Dorothy  
33.1999 Mercedes Benz CL 500 - Donna  
34.1999 Mercedes Benz S 600 - Samantha  
35.1998 Mercedes Benz SL 600 - Ellen  
36.1950 Mercury Custom - Gabriela  
37.1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda - Shannon  
38.1969 Plymouth Roadrunner - Jessica  
39.1965 Pontiac GTO - Sharon  
40.1999 Porsche 996 - Tina  
41.2000 Porsche Boxster - Marsha  
42.1961 Porsche Speedster - Natalie  
43. 1988 Porsche 959 - Virginia  
44.1997 Porsche 911 Twin Turbo - Tanya  
45.2000 Rolls Royce Stretch Limousine - Grace  
46.1966 Shelby AC Cobra- Ashley  
47.1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500 - Eleanor  
48.2000 Toyota Land cruiser - Cathy  
49.1998 Toyota Supra Turbo - Lynn  
50. 2000 Volvo Turbo Wagon R - Lisa

All Fifty were rare exotics and would be nearly impossible to steal. I had till Friday to do this and would need all the help I can get.

"Jake how much do your friends know about stealing cars?" I asked.

"A lot and they would be willing to help you after you saved my ass." He laughed.\

"Good because we are going to need all the help we can get." I said driving away from the salvage yard and heading back to Forks to stop by my place to grab a few things that I would need. Jake sat in silence beside me as I contemplated my ways to find where these cars are hiding. When we pulled up to my house I went into the main garage where most of the stuff I need is. I started digging and I made a lot of noise as I searched. When I found the box that had all my tools in it I cheered. All of the snob squad was pulling up in their rich bitch cars.

"Jake I need some help!" I called from the floor.

"What do you need Bells?" He asked.

"Take this box and put it in the trunk I gotta do some more digging." I said as I resumed my search through the cabinets in the garage.

"Izzy." Tanya sneered.

"Listen up bitch I don't have time for your shit! I have a big boost that I need to do. And I have to get it done by Friday at eight am so back the fuck off!" I said through the cabinet.

"Bells how big is it?" Alice asked.

"Fifty rare exotics. And I am setting up a base in La Push. I doubt that you will ever see me again 'cause this guy and his girlfriend have creepy ass burgundy eyes and I don't have a good feeling about this at all so. . . if anything happens to me you get my stuff and do whatever with it I don't care." I said turning back to my car.

"Bella" Edward said in a kind voice.

"What?" I have to go get clothes and get back to the Rez asap so what ever you want to say say it fast." I said.

"We are here if you need help and please for your sisters Be Safe." He said, his eyes burning and drawing me in. I sighed and ran to the end of the garage.

"Alice, Rose, Esme, you know what I need so help Jake load it while I go grab some clothes." I said and started to walk down the dirt drive leaving them in the garage. I knew that this would be the last time I would get to see my sisters. I had to protect them, and this time I don't think I will be as lucky as the others when someone was able to bail me out. Sighing I made it to my little house and packed about seven outfits. I grabbed tennis shoes and walked quickly back to the garage. My sisters were standing there with tears in there eyes, they knew I had time for a short good bye as I threw my bag in the trunk and closed it. They all ran over to give me a hug.

"Do what ever you can to protect them." I said to Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward. I pulled from them and they all hit the ground sobbing. Tears left my eye as I climbed in the car with Jake and we left for La Push.


	12. Gone

**So sorry that it took so long! I have been working on a story with mickey 160 and i am in the process of writing another one! But i will post it when A New Day is finished! So for now Enjoy! and sorry that it is short! i am going for the dramatic!**

**RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou**

* * *

EPOV

Seeing Bella leave was pry one of the hardest things ever. I watched the drive until her tail lights weren't visible any more. Two words rung out in my head. _She's Gone._ Her sisters were sobbing in my brothers arms, Tanya was some what thankful for her being gone so that she could not get near me. Tanya never mattered to me, it was always Bella. I will never get to see her smile or hear her laugh I wouldn't even get to tell her my true feelings for her. She was gone. I couldn't even go after her because she was on the Wolves land, if I decided to go after her I would break the treaty and have us exposed or killed. Her sisters continued crying, I on the other had went into zombie mode. Not feeling anything just living a sad and miserable existence. Jasper felt my state of numbness and gave me a sympathetic look. Alice looked like she was trying to see the future and then she rang out with a loud fuck.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her.

"I… I can't. . . see. . . Bella's future!" She wailed out. Esme and Rosalie sobbed harder knowing that they would never know how Bella's doing and what she is up to. I wanted to weep with them but me being what I am I can't.

_It's Time we tell them what we really are. . ._ Carlisle's thoughts rang out in my head. Yes they did have a right to know and a right to know why they can't see their sister. My brothers picked up their mates and took them back into the house. They all cuddled closer to my brothers chests. I on the other hand was miserable. What if your reason for existence, reason for breathing, reason for happiness left you with out a good bye to you. How would you feel? Where my heart should be beating felt empty. . .

BPOV

Driving away was one of the hardest things I could do. Everything in my mind told me to turn around and run to Edward, telling him everything I feel in the process. Jacob on the other hand looked smug that I was leaving him behind. My chest didn't feel right, I couldn't breath and it felt like my heart was missing even though it was beating in my chest. A tear rolled down my cheek as I sped along the road to La Push pushing the speed limit on this car. I had to make it to La Push before I broke down and cried for everything that I lost. My sisters, my friends, the love of my life, and most importantly the comfort of a family. The swans and the Cullen's were like a family, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme all shared a close bond together. One that I couldn't take place in because Edward had some one better, some one that he deserved, and someone that wasn't a thief. Life is a bitch and so is karma. Hell they are the best of fucking friends. And now is their time to show me what I did wrong. There are no other chances in this life. Life sucks and then you die, but sadly I can't be that lucky. Making a silent vow to myself I would call home every chance that I got and talk to them, tell them that I love them and what they mean to me because it feels like death is at my door waiting for the right opportunity to strike. . .

APOV.

We were picked up and brought into the house. I was puzzled and so were my sisters, well two of them. We were so horrible to not help Bella when she needed it most. I only hoe that she can forgive us. We were all set down on one sofa, the boys and Tanya backed away from us and to the other side of the spacious room.

"We have something that we need to talk about." Carlisle said.

"No! Please don't tell me that you are leaving us!" Rosalie wailed.

"We just lost Bella! We cant lose you too!" Esme put in. I honestly wouldn't be able to take it if I lost Jasper too.

"No we are not leaving, I could never dream of losing you girls and how happy you made my brothers." Edward put in, his voice sounded dead, he had a vacant look to himself. Not the spark that it normally has around Bella.

'Then what is it?" I asked.

"We wanted to tell you why you cant see Bella in your visions." Carlisle said. And then continued. "I hope you girls believe in vampires, because the thing is that the five of us are." He said in a rush. I sat there for a moment and then shook my head.

"It doesn't matte what you are.' Rosalie said and then added to Emmett. "No matter what I will always love you." She said quietly. Esme and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"The reason you cant see Bella's future is because she is with werewolves. Their changes control their future when they shift they don't have one, its uncertain and if they are young Bella is at a risk, and I believe that most of them are." Edward said in a somber voice and left the house. I sat there quietly the words going around my brain in a complicated mess. _If they are young Bella is at risk. . ._ does that mean that she may die? No!

* * *

**PLEASE drop a review by! I would love to hear what you think! hehe!**


	13. Stratigies

**IMPORTANT!!!! **

**Sorry that it took so long! I just got out of school and i am no longer a freshman! Yay! I may have some delays on updating even though summer is here. My family is trying to move and when we have showings i have to get out of my house as fast as i possibly can. I will update when i can and will write inbetween updates! I will hopefuly update A New Day within the week! Here is the exciting chapters!**

* * *

BPOV.

Speeding down the road, in the cover of the forest canopy over the road I was able to go much faster than I normally would be able to. But for every mile that passed under my tires it felt like bits and pieces of me were left behind or breaking off on the drive. Part of me, my heart, screamed for me to turn around and run to Edward, but the rational part of me, my mind, told me that I should keep going or else I may lose my family. Face it this guy is insane. Along with those creepy ass red eyes. Just thinking about it I shuddered. Jakes smug attitude did nothing to help me. Putting on my game face I floored it around the bend and into La Push.

"Head to my house." Was all Jake said, I followed his orders, this being about the only time that I will. The pack was standing outside of his house. Waiting. I parked in front of the house and got out. My game face had to be on. And I had to start strategizing as soon as possible.

"Follow us." Sam said walking into the forest. Willingly I followed. I had a lot on the line. After this boost I am quitting and hoping to find my family and tell them everything. We arrived in a clearing about ten minutes in and there was a dirt road that lead out to the highway in the opposite direction from which we came. The most surprising thing was the big warehouse in the middle. Everyone walked in and I followed.

"Bella I need you to tell us what we have to do." Seth said.

"Okay. I hope you all know the basics of boosting. I have some tools in my trunk but we will need more, we have three days to retrieve fifty exotic cars from all over the coast." They all looked weary. "We are going to have to go old school and do a one night boost. Today we will get the locations of the fifty cars, and tomorrow night we will scout. Thursday night we strike." I said, sounded like a good plan to me. I quickly counted up the people. We would have enough to do two people for each boost. It would work. Five teams of two. Ten cars each. But it may not be enough. I pulled out the list and started writing the cars and the code names on a chalk board that they had.

1. 1999 Aston Martin DB7 - Mary  
2.1962 Aston Martin DB1 - Barbara  
3.31999 Bentley Arnage - Lindsey  
4. 1999 Bentley Azure - Laura  
5. 1964 Bentley Continental - Alma  
6. 1959 Cadillac El Dorado - Madeline  
7. 1958 Cadillac El Dorado Brougham - Patricia  
8. 1999 Cadillac Escalade - Carol  
9. 2000 Cadillac El Dorado STS - Daniela  
10. 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible – Stephanie  
11. 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 - Erin  
12. 1953 Chevrolet Corvette - Pamela  
13. 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Big Block - Stacey  
14. 2000 Ford F350 4x4 modified pick-up - Anne  
15. 1971 DeTomaso Pantera - Kate  
16. 1969 Dodge Daytona - Vanessa  
17. 1998 Dodge Viper Coupe GTS - Denise  
18. 1995 Ferrari 355 B - Diane  
19. 1997 Ferrari 355 F1 - Iris  
20. 1967 Ferrari 265 GTB4 - Nadine  
21. 1999 Ferrari 550 Maranello - Angelina  
22. 1987 Ferrari Testarosa - Rose  
23. 1956 Ford T-Bird - Susan  
24. 2000 GMC Yukon - Megan  
25. 1999 HumVee 2-Door Pickup - Tracy  
26. 1999 Infiniti Q45 - Rachel  
27. 1994 Jaguar XJ 220 - Bernadene  
28. 1999 Jaguar XK8 Coupe - Deborah  
29. 1990 Lamborghini LM SUV - Gina  
30. 1999 Lexus LS 400 - Hillary  
31. 1999 Lincoln Navigator - Kimberley  
32. 1957 Mercedes Benz 300 SL/Gullwing - Dorothy  
33. 1999 Mercedes Benz CL 500 - Donna  
34. 1999 Mercedes Benz S 600 - Samantha  
35. 1998 Mercedes Benz SL 600 - Ellen  
36. 1950 Mercury Custom - Gabriela  
37. 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda - Shannon  
38. 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner - Jessica  
39. 1965 Pontiac GTO - Sharon  
40. 1999 Porsche 996 - Tina  
41. 2000 Porsche Boxster - Marsha  
42. 1961 Porsche Speedster - Natalie  
43. 1988 Porsche 959 - Virginia  
44. 1997 Porsche 911 Twin Turbo - Tanya  
45. 2000 Rolls Royce Stretch Limousine - Grace  
46. 1966 Shelby AC Cobra- Ashley  
47. 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500 - Eleanor  
48. 2000 Toyota Landcruiser - Cathy  
49. 1998 Toyota Supra Turbo - Lynn  
50. 2000 Volvo Turbo Wagon R - Lisa

"Um Bella what's with the girl names? And why is number 47 underlined and circled?" Embry asked.

'The girl names are code, incase anyone is listening in so they wont know that we are taking cars, instead they think that we are talking about girls. It works, I cant tell you how many times I've boosted. And 47 is mine. She and I have had several run ins. Her owners kept moving her because I tried to take her. Eleanor is like a unicorn I cant fuckin' catch her, not to mention the many near death experiences I've had with that car." They all looked at me shocked.

"Okay, Bells maybe you should let someone else go after that car." Quil said.

"I don't think so. You have to be experienced to do go after that car and you also have to be as experienced as I am to understand everything." They all gave me a look.

"We are experienced though." Sam said.

'I know that some of you are, and the ones that are will be paired with the ones who aren't as experienced. Also we will need someone to stay here and keep track of how many we have and who we have. It's a simple job just listen to the radios that we have and cross out the names."

"I'll do it." Emily volunteered.

"Thanks. Now let's do this." I said. I understood that Quil was there tech guy. And he could hack into any systems or data bases and find out about anything. "Quil. Hack into the DMV data network and find as many cars locations as you can. Paul you will take the remaining cars and go to the DMV and find the locations. And then we scout them." I said turning back to the list of cars. This was going to be difficult. I may have to call in reinforcements from Phoenix. Pulling out my cell I dialed Alice. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Alice its Bella. I need you to do me a favor and call in reinforcements from Phoenix as soon as you can. Preferably Justin, Ashley, Melia, Tegan and Winter. Have them out here by tomorrow. Send them to La Push. Whatever you do stay out of this boost. If it goes hay wire I don't want this freak coming after you guys. If it does I will call you, when you get that call flee the state as fast as you can." I said not waiting for her to say anything.

"Okay." She said I hung up the phone. No more needed to be said. They needed to stay out of this. I had a gut feeling that this guy was going to come after me. They did not need to be involved. Some of the people near me stopped to look.

'What about reinforcements?" Emily asked.

"I'm having an elite team from Phoenix sent in, they know exactly what they are doing and will understand what we are up against. We can send four out in one car and they will have gotten three cars off the list. It will also help our chances. Let's get moving!" I clapped my hands, there was no time to back out now. My fate has been sealed.


	14. Histories And Special Ops

**Hey sorry that this update took for ever. Ive been under a lot of stress. We had to put my dog down and then we are also trying to move closer to my high school. Ive also got a summer assignment to work on but packing takes up most of the time! So read enjoy and please REVIEW i would love to hear your thoughts. The Boost is almost over! Dont worry a sequil is coming and i also have an idea for another story!**

**Love**

**~ RAWR I'mGonnaEatYou**

* * *

APOV

"Alice who was that?" Rose asked from across the room in Emmett's lap.

"Bella." I sighed looking around the room. Esme and Carlisle were next to each other on the couch. Jasper had me leaning against him and Edward was standing looking out one of the windows.

"What did she have to say?" Esme asked concerned.

"She wanted me to make a call to the squad down in phoenix and have them fly out here. She wants them sent directly to La Push so she can brief them and get them in on the plan. She also said that she wants us to stay out of the boost and that if it goes haywire she will call and after we receive that call we are to leave the state as fast as we can. She doesn't want this creep coming after us." I said in a dead tone.

"What about her? Does she not care about herself?" Edward asked from the window.

"Bella can take care of herself." Rosalie said to him.

"Really then why is she calling for reinforcements?"

"Because she knows that she can handle herself and she wants to be able to make the deadline." I said, a little agitated at Edward.

"Do tell how she can take car of herself?" Carlisle said attempting to break some of the tension.

"Bells has always been a tom boy. She would hang with the guys and if someone made one wrong move with us she would beat them up. She learned her moves from them. While we cared about our appearances she was in the garage with our uncle Laurent learning the dynamics of a car and how to boost them. This girl would go to air soft wars and paintball wars. She would always win. She also has a switch on her at all times." Esme said. Everything was true. Bella never wanted to be like barbies and go with the latest trends. She wanted to be different and known for her uniqueness instead of being a snob. She would do anything to help us out and would expect nothing in return.

"What did this creep look like?" Jasper asked.

"She said something about red eyes and unnaturally pale, also looking at her like she is something to eat. . ." I said, my voice drifting off at the end.

"He's not human." Tanya spoke up from the foot of the stairs.

"Huh?" Rose Esme and I said at the same time.

"He's a vampire and he drinks human blood. Even to me Bella smelt appetizing so that means she will smell even better to him." Tanya said flat out. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense up. This wasn't good.

"So you are basically saying that my sister is boosting cars for satin?!" Rose screeched.

"Yup." Edward sighed. Esme had left the room to call in the troops, as Bella called them.

"They should be here in four hours." Esme said dialing Bella's number to let her know. Bella was put on speaker phone.

"Okay that's good. Ill come and grab them when you get to the house. We have to do an old school boost. Fifty cars in one night." Bella paused to sigh, "and I have a bad feeling about this guy. I know that I am on speaker and here is my warning. You idiots better take good care of my sister and if this boost goes wrong get them out of town preferably up to Canada maybe even Alaska." Bella said. The room was silent. The boys looked shocked that Bella could be that vicious.

"Will do." Jasper said.

"Be safe." Edward put in. it was obvious that he cared about her and had her best interests in mind.

"Ok I love you all but I gotta go. Quil has some information that could be important and Embry is leaving to get more." Bella said and then hung up. We all stared at the phone. Bella knew that something was up with this guy and she knew that she might not make it. My sister was one crazy bitch.

BPOV

When I had finished talking to my family I walked over to where Quil was to see if he got the information that was needed.

"Alright I have addresses on Barbara, Laura, Pamela, Stacey, Anne, Denise, Kate, Vanessa, Hillary, Nadine, Iris, Deborah, Tracy, Rachel, Bernadene, Dorothy, Samantha, Ellen, Jessica, Tina, Marsha, Natalie, Virginia, Grace, Ashley, Lynn, Lisa , Gina, Kimberley, Angelina," Quil said to me.

"Damn boy. You are good. Now write the addresses out and then print out the rest. We are going to have Embry go to the DMV and get the addresses on the other pretty ladies and by tomorrow night we can scout them." I told Quil patting him on the back. Just as I walked away from Quil, Embry walked in. "Embry go see Quil! He's got a list of cars go to the DMV and get the addresses!" I barked across the floor. They all knew that I ment business and this had to be done the right way. Embry ran to Quil and got the cars.

"I'll be back in an hour!" he called to me and ran out. I trusted this kid to do his job right. But I didn't notice the time. I had been working for over four hours. My phone started ringing and the Call ID said Esme.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Bells the team is here and ready for pick up." Esme told me.

"Ok I will be there in twenty minutes. I'm going to bring back the grabber and take your SUV I need it." I said into the phone.

"Ok it will be ready and waiting." She said and hung up.

"Boys! I'll be back! Be ready to meet my special ops team!" I called to them and walked out to the car. Firing up the pony felt amazing. A sense of power. I floored it out of La Push and made my way back to Forks. Speeding down the highway I thought I saw a blur of white in the trees. I chose to ignore it and get to my house as soon as possible. Within five minutes I was pulling up the drive and into the garage. Everyone was inside. I parked the grabber in her spot and pulled out the car cover. I couldn't have any scratches on her. Even if this was the last time I got the chance to drive it. I pushed the thought out of my mind and walked into the house to see my friends and family waiting. When I walked in I saw Tanya on the bottom of the stairs and Edward in the window. I wonder what feud got them into this mess.

"Hey guys!" I said walking over to Tegan Winter Ashley and Justin, I gave them all hugs and then hugged my family.

"Bella!" they yelled back laughing.

With a serious face I turned to them. "If at any point this boost goes bad get your asses out of town as fast as you can. Understand?" They all nodded.

"Why would it go bad?" Ashley asked.

"I get a bad vibe from this dude and I am taking precautions." I said to them and faced my family.

"I have a feeling that I won't see you guys again so I wanted to let you all know that I love you. Do what ever it takes to keep yourselves safe." With that I walked out to the garage and got in Esmes SUV, Tegan Ashley Winter and Justin all followed and got in. After I started up the car I rolled down the window. Everyone else had followed us out.

"Oh and Edward," I called, when he looked at me I continued, "Even though you chose Tanya I still love you and will love you until the day I die, which I feel is coming soon." And with that I slammed the car into reverse. "Hang on!" I told everyone and peeled out of the garage. When I had enough room I turned the car and sped down the drive way and back to La Push.

"What's the issue? Justin asked me. I guess I forgot to fill them in.

"I got a friend who bit off more than he could chew. A big boost. We have three days to retrieve 50 cars. Top end cars. I'm talking about exotics. We are going to boost in one night. I'll show where the docks are. All of them have to be there by eight am on Friday." They all nodded understanding the severity of this situation. When we got back to the safe house Embry was back. My special ops as I like to call them went over to look at all of the cars.

"I got addresses for Mary, Lindsey, Alma, Madeline, Patricia, Carol, Daniela, Stefanie, Erin, Rose, Susan, Megan, Gabriela, Shannon, Sharon, Eleanor, Cathy, and Tanya. We should be set to scout tomorrow night. And I know where the local Ferrari where house is and trust me all the pretty ladies that we need are in there." He said with a triumphant smile.

"Bells you've got one hell of a list here." Justin said.

'I know that's why I called you guys in. I can't have my sisters involved in this. Hell being popular got to their heads and they chose that over me. They made a smart choice." I told them. Then shouted out "Jake and Sam line up cars that are not suspicious. We do NOT need the cops watching us Thursday night!" I shouted out. They knew what cars I wanted. Sedans and Mini vans maybe even SUVs. Just not sports cars. Tomorrow night we would scout.

"Go get rest! You are going to need it for the next two nights.' I told them and we all wet to get some needed sleep.


	15. Scout 'Em

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that this update took forever! We moved and I've been unpacking like mad and working on a summer assignment thats due next week when i go back! Gr. At least im not Fresh meat anymore. Well enjoy! **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER! That chapter will be the actual boost and then two chapters after that this story is done! Sad day! But I AM going to post a sequil!!!! SO put me on author alert!**

* * *

Scout 'Em.

BPOV

I took Tegan Ashley Winter and Justin out to Jakes place where I was staying. He had a lot of property two extra houses not including his. Tegan and Justin took one house seeing as they were cousins and Ashley, Winter and I got the other house for the three of us. I walked in and sighed. Jake always knew how to make stuff cozy and it felt like home, well a home away from home. I sat at a desk in my room for the time being and picked out the list of people pairing them off. I was going to have Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, Tegan, Ashley, Winter, Justin and myself for the Ferrari boost. We had two cars going and Paul and Jake would drive, Tegan, Ashely, Winter Justin and I would break into the five Ferrari's and Sam, Jared Tegan and Winter would get into a Ferrari, Justin would operate the door Ashley and I would have everyone pop the hoods and we would go around starting them up on Thursday night. Then I would have us pared off into two groups of two and a group of five. Jared and Sam would be a group, Embry a maybe with them so they could get two cars, Jacob and me, and then Paul would drive my Special Ops so they could get four cars. But for tomorrow night I will group it off into five groups of two for scouting.

Sam and Jared

Jake and Me

Paul and Embery

Tegan and Justin

Ashley and Winter.

That way each group could take nine cars since the five Ferrari's weren't going to leave the wearehouse. We could get scouting done quick and with radios it would be easier. The cars between Paul and Embry, Ash and Winter, and maybe Tegan and Justin could be divided up or they could taken them all and get it done quickly. Putting my pad down I walked to my bed and threw back the covers. When I started to drift to sleep I dreamt of a certain person with bronze hair.

////////=)\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning I crawled out of bed and got dressed in comfy clothes. We had a long night a head of us.

"Up NOW!" I yelled and Winter stumbled out of her room.

"Damn you its too early!" She growled at me.

"I'm going to need your help waking Ashley is such a bitch." I smirked at her. This was her favorite part of the mornings. She had her favorite technique to waking Ashley and it involved a bottle of silly string and a blow horn. She snuck into Ashley's room and the first thing that I heard was the blow horn and then the hiss of the silly string as it shot out of the can and the there was a loud "You BITCH" coming from Ashley. I burst into laughter at them. God how much I missed them, Winter walked out with her grey blue eyes sparkling and a huge grin on her face. Ashley walked out and gave me the bird.

"Get dressed we have a lot to do today." I told them. They walked out of the kitchen and went into their rooms to change. While I was waiting for them I called Tegan and told her to be ready for pick up. When they came back out of their rooms we walked to the car and went to get the other two. It was a quiet ride to the safe house, as I called it. When we walked in I went over to the board and started another section for groups and who had who. I scribbled down names and what cars they would have. Quil had the addresses ready for me.

SCOUTING GROUPS

Sam and Jared # 1-9

Jake and Me #s 10-17 and 23

Paul and Embry #s 24-32

Tegan and Justin #s 33-41

Ashley and Winter. #s 42-50

I was pleased with how it turned out on the groups and car numbers.

D-DAY GROUPS

Sam and Jared

Jake and Bella

Paul, Tegan, Justin, Ashley, and Winter.

FERARRI PICK UP

Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, Tegan, Ashley, Winter, Justin and Bella.

Two Cars, Drivers Jake and Paul,

Gate, Justin

Car Doors, Tegan Winter Sam.

Engines, Ashley and Bella.

Roof Top Entrance Justin.

Sam - Diane

Jared- Iris

Tegan and Ashley- Nadine

Winter- Rose

Bella and Justin- Angelina

Jake and Paul DRIVE cars we take there.

Everyone gathered around me as I worked the list. I stared at it for a moment before turning to face them.

"Okay see the groups and learn them. I hope we have for other unsupicious cars. Jake and I will take the SUV that I brought. And the numbers next to your name will be the cars you take. The Ferrari's aren't on the list because some are in a specific location and we can access them easily. Embry, you may go on some runs with them when we need to get two or more cars at a run. Paul you are driving the four because they know what they are up two and can get us more cars at once. And Emily, maybe Kim will wait at the docks and pick you guys up as you come in, they will bring you back here where the drivers of the SUVS, sedans, and mini vans will be waiting. Get in the car and go again. Deadline is eight am on Friday! Try not to get caught or anything! Tonight we scout. Find the nine cars you have and get pictures of it and if its in a garage save it and go with Quil again since he's an electronics expert. I have Radios that you will take with you both days! Now let's go scout." I said briefing them on what's to come. I clapped my hands together and everyone split up into the groups and went to the cars after getting the addresses from Quil. As we sped away the talk flew over the radios and we asked each other question.

"Tegan! This one's for you! How did Batman, The Dark Night end?" I fired out at her.

"Easy! He kinda killed Harvey Dent and then Blamed himself as the bad guy so the cops had someone to go after." She said.

"Ding Ding Ding!" Came from Quil. We all burst out laughing.

"Bella! First Car ever made and what color?" Sam Asked.

"Ford model T and it was only available in Black!" I said. We were all laughing our asses off as we continued to scout. Jake was driving so when we hit the cars that need to be taken I would hop out and snap the picture. Jumping back in I would say "Go Grandpa GO! We don't have all night." He would glare at me and everyone else would laugh at my immaturity. Around one am we pulled back into the safe house and printed off pictures and stuck them next to the cars.

"Alright Ladies! Bed time! Tomorrow we show them what we got!" I started laughing and so did everyone else. When we got back to our place to stay I went straight to bed, exhausted.


End file.
